


En el Café y en la Guerra (todo vale)

by AriasOfSnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriasOfSnow/pseuds/AriasOfSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La definición de Baekhyun de "un buen día" consiste en conseguir un café gratis, lograr un ascenso y encontrarse a un becario alto y guapo en el ascensor durante la misma mañana. Su definición de "mala suerte" es... bueno, todo lo demás</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el Café y en la Guerra (todo vale)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baekarime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baekarime).



> Cross-posted desde mi Livejournal (donde también podéis leer el fic aquí http://arias-of-snow.livejournal.com/19351.html )
> 
> Básicamente regalofic de cumpleaños que en su día le escribí a Maca, y que consiste básicamente en 30K de crack oficinil.
> 
> Espero que a todos os guste <3

**EN EL CAFÉ Y EN LA GUERRA (TODO VALE)**

 

—Y así, chicos, es como se le planta cara a un nuevo y maravilloso día.

 

Baekhyun sonrió, detenido frente a la entrada del edificio de su empresa con una mano sobre la cintura y aferrando con la otra un vaso de cartón lleno de café humeante. Era temprano, y el sol permanecía oculto detrás de una gruesa capa de nubes grises – cualquiera de las dos razones habría bastado, en condiciones normales, para hacerlo gruñir – pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a hacer que nada, _nada_ , arruinara el que iba a convertirse en el momento más prometedor de su carrera de los últimos cinco años.

 

—¿Hyung? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó una voz. Y tal vez el tono de la misma hubiera sido un tanto… menos ilusionado de lo que él habría esperado, pero eso no logró quitarle ni una chispa de buen humor.

 

—Veréis, Sehun, Jongin —comenzó a explicar, llevándose la copa de café a los labios para añadir dramatismo—. Simplemente es un día estupendo.

 

—¿Eso es todo?

 

—Es _más_ que todo. Hay días buenos y malos, se sabe. Y este es uno de los buenos. Para empezar, me he levantado de la cama treinta minutos antes de que suene la alarma y he tenido tiempo de prepararme con calma. Después, he ido a vestirme y he encontrado en el bolsillo de la americana el dinero que debí de olvidarme allí en la última fiesta de empresa, y que, por cierto, creí que había perdido. Y más tarde, he decidido darme un capricho y gastarme parte de ese dinero en un café cuando el barista me ha atendido sin hacerme esperar cola porque le he parecido _adorable._ ¿Entendéis? Hoy es mi día de suerte. El mundo me sonríe.

 

Sehun, pulcro e impecable, con el pelo claro cuidadosamente peinado y su traje oscuro, le arrebató el vaso de las manos sin parecer en absoluto impresionado. Cualquiera habría podido confundirlo con un empleado joven y prometedor de la compañía – cuando lo que era en realidad era el becario más vago de su equipo de trabajo, por no decir de la plantilla de la empresa al completo – viéndolo allí, callado y aparentemente serio en la entrada del edificio, en lugar de escondiéndose detrás de Jongin para actualizar su perfil de Facebook en mitad de las reuniones como hacía siempre.

 

—¿Qué es lo que has pedido, hyung? —preguntó, olisqueando el café a través de la tapa de plástico que mantenía el vaso cerrado.

 

—Cappuccino descafeinado, con leche sin lactosa y un _shot_ de vainilla. ¿Por qué?

 

Sehun le devolvió el vaso con una mueca.

 

—Yo no estaría tan contento si hubiera pagado para beberme eso —musitó con expresión neutra—. ¿Tiene también sacarina?

 

—Edulcorante _light_.

 

—Ajá.

 

—¿Y eso es todo? —intervino Jongin, antes de que Baekhyun tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca para preguntarle a Sehun qué era lo que tenía en contra de la falta de cafeína y lactosa en los cafés, o más bien en el suyo—. ¿Es por eso solamente por lo que estás tan contento?

 

Baekhyun se planteó mantener el misterio durante un instante, aunque solamente fuera un poco más, pero finalmente decidió que las buenas noticias eran mucho mejores cuando se compartían.

 

—Hoy —indicó, haciendo especial énfasis en aquella palabra—. Es el día en el que el señor Huang Zitao viene a encargarnos oficialmente la campaña para su nueva línea de productos.

 

—¿Huang Zitao? —repitió Sehun.

 

—¿El hombre que vende collares de diamantes para perro? —añadió Jongin.

 

—No solamente vende collares de diamantes —se apresuró a aclarar Baekhyun, que había esperado que los dos becarios se sintieran, como poco, ilusionados, y todo lo que se estaba encontrando era expresiones incrédulas y cejas alzadas—. _Kandy Deluxe LTD_ es la primera empresa de Asia en productos de lujo para mascotas. Comercializa toda clase de productos, ¿entendéis? Desde ropa para animales de primera calidad hasta pienso y juguetes. Dicen que incluso está preparándose para abrir su propia cadena de peluquerías caninas internacional.

 

Jongin y Sehun cruzaron una mirada.

 

—¿No dicen también que le puso a su compañía el nombre de su perro?

 

La situación estaba empezando a torcerse y Baekhyun no podía permitirlo, así que dio un nuevo sorbo a su café y carraspeó.

 

—En primer lugar, yo conozco a su perro y se llama Candy, con C —los corrigió—. Y en segundo lugar, y como ya deberíais saber, el señor Huang Zitao es uno de los clientes más importantes de nuestra empresa, y ya os he dicho que hoy es el día en el que viene a firmar con nosotros el contrato de su nueva campaña. Con nosotros, con _nuestro_ equipo.

 

—¿Y qué más da? Es sólo más trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene diferente de la campaña anterior?

 

—Es completamente diferente del todas las otras campañas que hemos hecho hasta ahora —declaró Baekhyun, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia la entrada del edificio, seguido por los dos becarios. Se sentía tan encantador que le dedicó al vigilante de seguridad su mejor sonrisa al entrar al vestíbulo, y casi se rió al ver al hombre apartar los ojos, azorado—. Ocurre que han trasladado al señor Lee a la filial de Hong Kong, así que nuestro equipo se ha quedado sin jefe. Necesitamos a un nuevo líder para el proyecto de Kandy Deluxe, y creo que todos sabemos a quién va a escoger el señor Park.

 

Las puertas de uno de los ascensores del vestíbulo se abrieron, y todos los empleados que habían estado esperando en el hall de ventanas de cristal se precipitaron al interior, apretujándose los unos contra los otros. Baekhyun arrugó la nariz y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar al siguiente, así que no tardó en volverse de nuevo hacia Sehun y Jongin, observándolos con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisita confiada en los labios.

 

De nuevo, esperaba admiración y ojos muy abiertos. Por tercera vez, volvió a llevarse un chasco.

 

—¿A quién crees que va a escoger? ¿A ti? —preguntó Sehun en tono neutro—. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

 

Baekhyun suspiró, tratando de omitir los detalles. Delante de aquellos dos, no le habría valido mencionar lo obvio – que había entrado a aquella empresa como becario después de acabar la universidad, que tras dos años de sufrimiento y horas extra había logrado un contrato indefinido y que, después de tres años más, se había consagrado como uno de los empleados jóvenes más capaces y el presidente no sabía. No era necesario añadir que su plan de futuro a corto plazo incluía conseguir un puesto de responsabilidad en aquella compañía antes de los treinta, y que liderar la campaña de Kandy Deluxe a los veintiocho sería el trampolín que necesitaba para conseguirlo.

 

No había nadie más dentro de su equipo tan eficiente como él, y el Presidente Park lo sabía. _Tenía_ que saberlo.

 

—Al mismísimo Huang Zitao le gustó mi trabajo en la campaña anterior, y ha pedido que esté presente en este proyecto —dijo en su lugar, llamando al ascensor con una sonrisa resuelta—. Eso tiene que significar algo.

 

—Tal vez te aprecie porque fueses el único a quien su perro no trató de asesinar —aventuró Jongin, y Baekhyun vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sehun tratando de ahogar una carcajada—. Parecía adorable al principio, pero ese animal es una versión peluda, blandita y blanca de Satanás.

 

—Igual que tú, hyung.

 

—Ja, ja —Baekhyun seguía estando de un humor demasiado bueno como para permitir que aquellos dos arruinaran su día, así que se limitó a lanzarles una mirada de estudiado desdén y a entrar en primer lugar al ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron. Para su suerte, la gran masa de empleados parecía haber subido ya, y nadie más entró tras ellos. El joven acababa de marcar el piso al que los tres iban, pulsando luego el botón de cierre de puertas, cuando una voz sonó a través del vestíbulo vacío, rebotando, grave, contra las paredes.

 

—¡Eh, los del ascensor! ¡Esperad un momento!

 

Durante un instante, Baekhyun se sintió tentado de dejar que las puertas se cerraran del todo, pero finalmente decidió comportarse como la buena persona que era y presionó el botón de apertura, girándose con una sonrisa hacia la persona que estaba entrando como una exhalación en el ascensor.

 

—¡Gracias a dios! —lo oyó decir—. Creí que iba a llegar tarde en mi primera mañana. Menos mal que me habéis esperado.

 

—No hay de qué —comenzó a decir distraídamente Baekhyun, hasta que alzó los ojos hacia el desconocido y lo _vio._ Oh, sí, definitivamente aquel estaba empezando a ser un muy, muy buen día—. Vaya, así que, ¿eres nuevo?

 

—Uh, algo así —el otro hombre se apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro de la frente con una mano, por cierto, considerablemente grande, y Baekhyun hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no morderse el labio. No sabía de dónde demonios había salido aquel desconocido pero, aunque parecía joven y un tanto perdido, él sabía reconocer a un hombre guapo cuando lo veía. Por no decir _alto,_ porque Baekhyun debía de llegarle por la nariz, y parecía sacarles sus buenos cinco centímetros incluso a Sehun y Jongin—. ¿Sabéis en qué piso está el despacho del presidente?

 

—Planta treinta y dos —respondió Baekhyun con su mejor sonrisa complaciente, volviendo a sentirse internamente satisfecho al ver que su interlocutor lo miraba, parpadeando y un tanto desubicado. No se ofreció a marcar el piso correspondiente por él, y tampoco se movió cuando el desconocido tuvo que acercarse a donde estaba parado para pulsar el botón él mismo. Simplemente siguió sonriendo, como si no hubiera roto un plato, e ignoró flagrantemente el codazo que Jongin le dio a Sehun—. Más te vale no llegar tarde; a lo mejor el jefe se enfada contigo.

 

—Espero que no —el otro hombre se rió (no sonaba mal del todo, su risa, punto para él) y volvió a su esquina. No dijo nada más, y se quedó donde estaba, con las manos enlazadas al frente y cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Parecía un tanto nervioso, pero más por la situación en general que por haber tenido que acercarse de más a él. Baekhyun también lo había estado, después de todo, su primer día.

 

Le hubiera gustado añadir algo más – algo que pudiera comenzar como un intento de conversación ligera y que acabase desembocando, a ser posible, en una promesa para quedar en la máquina de café durante el descanso – pero la sala de reuniones que su equipo tenía asignada estaba en la décima planta y el ascensor no tardó mucho en detenerse, anunciando la apertura de sus puertas con un _ding dong._

 

—Bueno, nosotros nos bajamos aquí —comentó, aprovechando la ocasión para sonreír otra vez—. Ya nos veremos.

 

—Sí —respondió el otro hombre mientras Baekhyun cruzaba las puertas, seguido por Jongin y Sehun—. Ya nos veremos.

 

Una parte de Baekhyun había esperado que, por el bien de su imagen laboral, aquellos dos tuvieran a bien dejarlo en paz por lo menos hasta que hubieran entrado en la sala de reuniones, pero ellos no parecían pensar lo mismo. Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado a sus espaldas, y por mucho que Baekhyun estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en apresurarse todo lo posible a través del pasillo, los dos se le echaron encima a un tiempo, sin esforzarse siquiera en contener las risitas.

 

—¿Qué ha sido eso, hyung? ¿Te parece bonito hacer esas cosas en el trabajo?

 

Baekhyun giró la cabeza hacia ellos sin dejar de andar.

 

—¿Hacer, qué? —preguntó en tono inocente.

 

—No sé. ¿Coquetear descaradamente con el nuevo, tal vez?

 

—No estaba coqueteando —corrigió, sin mucho convencimiento—. Simplemente estaba presentándole mis respetos. Es lo que todos los manuales de convivencia laboral dicen que hay que hacer, ¿no? Fomentar la camaradería en el trabajo.

 

Jongin hizo una mueca, tratando de parecer asqueado, pero sin poder evitar reírse.

 

—Si tu idea de camaradería consiste en intentar asaltar a los empleados novatos según aparecen, por favor, no lo hagas cuando yo esté delante.

 

—Eh, míralo por el lado bueno —añadió Sehun—. Si esos intentos de coqueteo llegan a algo, tal vez su vida sexual mejore y él deje de hablarnos como si tuviera un palo metido en el cu…

 

—Basta ya, ¿no? —Baekhyun se detuvo en seco delante de la puerta de la sala de reuniones que les habían asignado y giró el picaporte con un suspiro. Tal y como había esperado, ni Luhan, ni Jongdae, ni Kyungsoo estaban todavía allí (lo que, de nuevo, lo convertía a él en el trabajador más diligente), así que se permitió ser débil por un momento y preguntar—. ¿Quién creéis que es, de todas formas? El nuevo.

 

—No lo sé —Jongin se encogió de hombros, entrando tras él—. Parecía mayor que Sehun y yo, pero era joven, ¿no? Será un becario.

 

Baekhyun asintió.

 

—Sí, tiene sentido, ¿no? —murmuró. Si alguien le hubiese interrogado, juraría que no él jamás habría llegado a pensar algo así, pero por un instante se preguntó cuáles serían los requisitos para que un jefe de campaña, como iba a ser él, pudiera solicitarle al presidente un becario más para su proyecto.

 

Sólo por si acaso, claro. Sólo por si acaso.

 

\--

 

Si al despertarse ya había creído que aquel iba a ser su día de suerte, en el momento en el que comenzó la reunión con la junta directiva de Kandy Deluxe, Baekhyun creyó que le había tocado la lotería.

 

No solamente Huang Zitao, que llegó acompañado de su junta directiva y vestido de marca de pies a cabeza, parecía de un humor inmejorable – incluso lo saludó como si fueran viejos conocidos cuando Baekhyun logró despegar a su perra, que se había escapado mágicamente de su portamascotas de lujo, de la pernera derecha del pantalón de Kyungsoo – sino que, de primeras, parecía bastante emocionado con la implicación de Baekhyun y su equipo en el proyecto, y le habló con sincera emoción de él desde detrás de sus gafas de sol de Gucci.

 

—Ah, sí. El presidente Park me ha dicho que va a poner a mi disposición a sus mejores hombres, señor Byun. El mejor equipo, liderado por el profesional más competente. Y no es para menos, ¿verdad? No siempre se decide introducir en el mercado toda una nueva línea de productos como esta. Necesito que se haga bien, que todo sea _perfecto_.

 

—Por supuesto —murmuró Baekhyun, con su sonrisa más brillante. Por como hablaba, el señor Huang sabía ya la composición total del equipo que iba a encargarse de su proyecto y, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho de modo directo, Baekhyun estaba seguro de que aquel _profesional competente_ que iba a liderar el equipo no era otro que él. Luhan era demasiado poco inexperto; Jongdae, demasiado poco serio, y Kyungsoo y los productos de lujo para mascotas no parecían la mejor combinación—. Lo haremos lo mejor posible, ya verá. Estoy seguro de que el presidente habrá tomado la mejor decisión.

 

Era, de hecho, el propio presidente Park el único que faltaba para que diera comienzo la reunión y, cuando apareció, Baekhyun dio un respingo en su silla primero, tuvo que luchar por contener una sonrisa, después.

 

El presidente de la empresa era el mismo de siempre – el hombre de aspecto amable de todos los días, alto, canoso y vestido con su impecable traje oscuro – pero en aquella ocasión no venía solo.

 

—Vaya, Baekhyun —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sehun se dignó a levantar la cabeza del teléfono móvil que siempre sacaba en las reuniones y se inclinó para susurrarle al joven al oído—. Parece que hoy sí que va a ser tu día.

 

A Baekhyun le hubiera gustado decir que no, pero no podía negar que estaba empezando a sentirse muy, _muy_ satisfecho con su vida. Porque detrás del presidente Park, y todavía pareciendo un tanto nervioso, había entrado el chico nuevo, el maravilloso becario alto y guapo del ascensor, y que estuviera allí solamente podía significar una cosa.

 

—¿Lo van a asignar a este equipo? —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Me lo van a asignar a _mí_?

 

Aquello parecía estupendo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Por un momento, Baekhyun se imaginó a sí mismo dándole órdenes al nuevo. Enseñándole, con toda la paciencia del mundo (más o menos) lo que implicaba ser un empleado de aquel lugar.

 

Todo le iba bien. Su vida era inmejorable. _Oh, oh, sí._

 

—Buenos días a todos, empleados, señor Huang —dijo el presidente entonces, y Baekhyun alzó el rostro, tratando de parecer muy profesional y de estar a la altura del todo lo que iban a decir, de la responsabilidad que iban a asignarle—. Como sabéis, hoy es el día en el que se comenzaremos a llevar a cabo la campaña para la nueva línea de productos de la marca que ya se ha convertido en cliente habitual para nosotros, Kandy Deluxe. Como todos sabemos y comprendemos aquí, se trata de un proyecto de vital importancia, para el que hemos escogido a los mejores profesionales de entre toda nuestra plantilla.

 

 _“Sí,”_ dijo Baekhyun para sí, apretando los puños sobre la mesa. _“Ya lo sé. Sí.”_

 

—No cabía duda de que el equipo escogido tenía que ser este —continuó el señor Park—, debido a que, pese a la juventud general de sus miembros, los resultados obtenidos en las campañas de las que se ha encargado durante los últimos meses han sido, ya no sólo satisfactorios, sino excelentes. Tanto el señor Huang como yo estamos de acuerdo en que lo que Kandy Deluxe necesita son los factores combinados de excelencia y juventud, por lo que ustedes serán los encargados absolutos de su nueva campaña.

 

Jongdae, a su derecha, asintió; Kyungsoo entornó sus ojos negros y Sehun volvió a dignarse a levantar la cabeza de le ventana de chat que tenía abierta ya en su teléfono, por debajo de la mesa. Todos sabían que el proyecto de Kandy Deluxe era suyo – todos estaban esperando la parte importante.

 

—Como sabéis, sin embargo, nuestro querido señor Lee, quien había sido el líder de esta unidad hasta ahora, fue trasladado a nuestra filial de Hong Kong, por lo que debe designarse un nuevo jefe de equipo —continuó el presidente, cruzando los brazos a la espalda—. Para ello, he estado contemplado todas las opciones con calma y, tras meditarlo concienzudamente, he decidido decantarme por la mejor solución. Se trata de alguien joven, competente y lleno de energía; un hombre dispuesto a mirar siempre hacia delante y traer a este equipo un soplo de aire fresco —Baekhyun tomó aire, tratando de relajar el rostro en una expresión comedida y profesional, luchando contra la sonrisa que intentaba abrirse camino hacia sus labios. Todos los presentes sabían que el elegido era él: Jongdae, Luhan, Kyungsoo y los becarios. Sólo quedaba que su jefe dejara de alabarlo y pronunciara su nombre, y entonces podría demostrar su valía y…—. Por todo esto, tengo el grandísimo honor de presentaros, y poner al frente de este equipo, a mi propio hijo, Park Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun ya estaba tomando impulso para levantarse y comenzar a dar las gracias por su ascenso cuando procesó aquellas palabras. Y Sehun y Jongin se estaban riendo mucho – por lo bajo, pero se reían – pero aún así él no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al presidente Park con la boca abierta.

 

— _¿Qué?_ —susurró. Porque, ¿desde cuándo tenía el presidente Park un hijo? ¿Y desde cuándo trabajaba en aquella empresa? ¿Y dónde se suponía que estaba, por cierto, porque todo lo que veía Baekhyun en aquella habitación era a su mismo equipo de siempre, al presidente y al becario nuevo que les iban a asignar y…

 

  1. El becario. Oh.



 

Tratando de retener la compostura perdida, Baekhyun intentó relajarse sobre su silla y respirar por la nariz, una, dos, tres veces. Luego miró al becario. Lo miró bien, y lo vio adelantarse un par de pasos, y sonreír como si acabara de tocarle la lotería.

 

—Hola a todos —lo oyó decir—. Soy Park Chanyeol, y a partir de ahora voy a entrar a trabajar como líder en este equipo. Espero que podamos sacar el proyecto adelante, y que podamos llevarnos bien.

 

El muy idiota parecía muy contento con la situación en general, pero Baekhyun habría jurado que sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, y que el hijo del jefe le había sonreído _más de lo normal._ Ugh.

 

—Vaya, hyung —comentó Sehun desde su izquierda, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de su móvil—. Parece que al final no era un becario.

 

—Cállate —murmuró Baekhyun—. Por dios, Sehun, cállate.

 

Definitivamente, aquel se había convertido en el peor día de su vida.

 

\--

 

Había pasado una semana y Baekhyun todavía estaba muy lejos de superar todo aquello.

 

Sencillamente, porque aquello no se superaba. Porque no había manera humana de afrontar que el presidente de tu empresa – al que él siempre había considerado erróneamente una persona razonable y con criterio – le hubiera quitado el ascenso de su vida de debajo de las narices para dárselo, ¿a quién? A su _hijo_.

 

—Vamos, hyung —le había dicho Jongin en su momento, saliendo a su encuentro cuando él había llegado a la oficina al día siguiente prácticamente echando humo por las fosas nasales—. Nadie te había asegurado ese ascenso. Eras tú quien había pensado que…

 

—Esto es intolerable —lo había interrumpido Baekhyun, sacudiendo una mano—. Todos mis años de trabajo y mi experiencia para que al final me pongan bajo las órdenes de ese _niño_.

 

—Pero si tiene la misma edad que tú.

 

—Error. Tiene veintisiete años. Yo tengo veintiocho.

 

—Él los cumple en noviembre.

 

—Pero este es su primer puesto relevante; no había estado trabajando en una empresa como esta nunca antes. Yo llevo aquí cinco años y todo lo que ha estado haciendo él han sido másteres y prácticas. No tiene experiencia laboral _real_.

 

—Pero, hyung…

 

Baekhyun se había negado a escuchar. Absolutamente todo el mundo hablaba de Park Chanyeol – el hijo pequeño del presidente de la empresa, el niño prodigio que estaba destinado a seguir los pasos de su padre al frente de la compañía – y él tenía los oídos abiertos a cualquier clase de comentario sobre él, pero la boca muy, muy cerrada al respecto.

 

Decían que aquel chico había obtenido unas excelentes calificaciones en la universidad, que al acabar había estudiado durante varios años en China y que, antes de volver, había realizado prácticas en las filiales de varias empresas multinacionales – al menos, mira por dónde, esas no parecían ser de su padre. El ochenta por ciento de la plantilla femenina y alrededor del treinta de la masculina, además, parecían incapaces de cerrar la boca con respecto a lo guapo, listo y estupendamente simpático que era, y durante los descansos del café, Baekhyun no sabía si reírse la cara de todo el mundo, echarse a llorar o darse cabezazos contra la pared más próxima.

 

No es que él tuviera alguna clase de derecho a decir que Park Chanyeol no le parecía guapo – porque, como Sehun y Jongin estaban encantados de repetirle cada dos por tres, él mismo había sido el que se había dedicado a lanzarle miraditas en el ascensor antes de saber quién era – pero estaba seguro de que si el resto de los empleados lo adoraba tanto, era porque no lo habían tenido de jefe directo.

 

—No entiendo qué manía tiene el dichoso señor Park Junior con obligarnos a tomar todos juntos el café —protestó a los cinco días, sentado junto a Sehun, Jongin y Jongdae en una de las mesas de la cafetería, a la hora de comer—. A mí me gusta desayunar solo. _Disfruto_ de mi desayuno en soledad.

 

—¿Y no es eso lo que haces ya? —murmuró Sehun.

 

Uno de los horrores de tener a Park Chanyeol como jefe de equipo, y uno de los que más espantaba a Baekhyun, era que el muy imbécil parecía empeñado en hacer que todos los miembros de su equipo se llevaran bien, y para ello se había dedicado a traer café y donuts todos los días a primera hora. Al resto del equipo, la idea le había parecido estupenda (“son donuts gratis, Baekhyun. ¿Cuándo hemos dicho nosotros que no a donuts gratis?”), pero él había entendido aquello como lo que era: un soborno cubierto de azúcar, relleno de chocolate y acompañado, además, de una importante ración de cafeína; así que había tomado la costumbre de personarse a primera hora en la oficina con su propio y autofinanciado vaso de cappuccino y a encerrarse en su despacho mientras el resto de su equipo se dedicaba a desayunar y a reírse en voz muy alta en la sala de reuniones.

 

Al principio, Chanyeol se había limitado a alzar las cejas al verlo pasar, pero después de varios días de rutina, y cuando Baekhyun ya había estado convencido de que lo dejaría hacerse el ofendido en soledad, lo había interceptado en un pasillo con un vaso humeante en las manos.

 

—Jongin me ha dicho que normalmente tomas el café descafeinado y sin lactosa —le había dicho, tendiéndole la copa sellada de cartón con una sonrisa que era casi de disculpa—. Toma. Prueba a ver si este te gusta.

 

Viéndose obligado a obedecer por las normas de decencia y decoro laboral (por lo hablar de la jerarquía empresarial y del hecho de que aquel niño seguía siendo su jefe), Baekhyun había alargado la mano para coger la copa de mala gana. Había intentado mantener las distancias, pero los dedos de los dos se rozaron, sólo un segundo, y el joven trató de disimular la súbita rigidez en su cuerpo carraspeando.

 

—Muchas gracias —contestó muy educadamente—, pero de todas formas ya he desayunado.

 

—Puede, pero como nunca vienes a la sala de reuniones con el resto de nosotros, pensé que…

 

—Verás, es que normalmente no me gusta comer delante de tanta gente —mintió Baekhyun, dedicándole su sonrisa más dulce—. Cada cual tiene sus hábitos, ¿no? No querrá usted forzarme a cambiarlos.

 

Chanyeol pareció incluso consternado durante un momento.

 

—Oh, no, no, claro que no —se apresuró a responder, y a Baekhyun le habría dado hasta lástima de no estarse apuntando mentalmente tanto, set y partido—. No sabía que te incomodaran ese tipo de cosas, lo siento. Yo sólo quería conocer mejor a todos los miembros de este equipo, ya sabes, por eso de acabo de llegar aquí y a partir de ahora todos vamos a tener que trabajar juntos durante meses.

 

“ _¿Pero quieres dejar de restregármelo?”_

—Vaya, me parece muy bien por su parte, señor Park. Es usted muy amable, pero ya le digo que preferiría no ir a esa clase de desayunos.

—Ya veo —Chanyeol pareció dudar un momento, y Baekhyun estaba ya preparándose para despedirse y marcharse a la seguridad de su despacho cuando, contra todo pronóstico, alzó la voz—. Oye, y ya que desayunar con todos te molesta tanto, ¿no vendrías a tomarte un café aunque sea después? ¿Conmigo?

 

Baekhyun parpadeó.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Chanyeol le sonrió y se mordió el labio, con un aire ligeramente avergonzado que hizo que a Baekhyun se le quedara la mente en blanco. Parecía el chico adorable del equipo de baloncesto pidiéndole una cita para el baile a la jefa de las animadoras. Sólo que el jefe era _él,_ y toda aquella situación era ofensiva para su ego de veinte maneras distintas.

 

—Ya sabes —tuvo el valor de decirle, todavía, sonriendo—. Hay que fortalecer los vínculos laborales. Es política empresarial moderna.

 

Baekhyun había logrado inventarse una excusa creíble y salir corriendo de allí, encerrándose en su despacho con la taza de café que Chanyeol le había dado en la mano y el corazón latiéndole un tanto deprisa de más en el pecho – estaba frustrado, después de todo, ofendido con él, y con su padre, y con el mundo en general. Días después, y por mucho que Sehun, Jongin y Jongdae siguieran riéndose al respecto, él seguía entre enfadado y aturdido por todo aquello, y había dejado el café para pasar a desayunar _Earl Grey_ (con leche sin lactosa y desnatada y un poco de canela, gracias).

 

—Prefiero desayunar solo, ya te lo he dicho, que sufrir acoso laboral —protestó, dirigiéndose a Sehun, y desperdigando lo que le quedaba de comida en el plato con los palillos—. ¡Se aprovechó de su estatus para pedirme una cita!

 

—Te dijo que fueras con él a tomar café porque llevas huyendo de él una semana —rectificó el interpelado con calma—. Puede ser que simplemente quiera ser buen jefe y, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Quiera fortalecer sus vínculos laborales contigo.

 

—O —añadió Jongin con fingida seriedad, levantando por primera vez la cabeza de su plato—, puede que le gustes y esté dedicándose al cortejo.

 

—En cuyo caso, deberías decirle que sí e irte a tomar ese café con él —terminó Jongdae.

 

—¿Qué? _¡No!_ ¿Por qué?

 

—No es sólo que tengas a tu alcance el posible braguetazo con el que todos los empleados de multinacional hemos soñado alguna vez, sino que si, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a entender, al hijo del jefe le gustas, nos haría un favor a todos.

 

—¿Cómo que un favor?

 

—Si mejora tu vida sexual, a lo mejor dejas de quejarte a todas horas, no sé. Sería un alivio para el resto de nosotros.

 

Como era obvio, Baekhyun no podía ver la expresión de su propio rostro, pero estaba seguro de que estaba mirando a Jongdae como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza en el cuello.

 

—No necesito al señorito Park para mejorar mi vida sexual, muchas gracias —replicó, inclinándose hacia delante en la mesa y bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro airado—. Todo el mundo sabe que soy adorable; mi vida sexual está perfectamente bien.

 

Lo único que obtuvo Baekhyun como respuesta a aquello fueron tres pares de cejas alzadas, así que el joven decidió que lo mejor que podía limitarse a hacer era seguir revolviendo los restos de su comida con los palillos y quedarse callado mientras, por fin y gracias a dios, Jongin cambiaba de tema de conversación y empezaba a hablar de algo relacionado con sus propios perros.

 

La paz no duró mucho, sin embargo, porque apenas cinco minutos después, una figura conocida entró como una tromba en el comedor, y Baekhyun, que prácticamente pudo _sentir_ su aparición, se dedicó a observarlo todo lo discretamente posible sin levantar la cabeza del plato.

 

Durante toda aquella semana, Park Chanyeol se había dedicado a pasearse por la oficina sin chaqueta, con el primer botón de la camisa de vestir desabrochado y las mangas arremangadas – lo cual era muy desconsiderado por su parte, por cierto, porque era _distrayente_ – pero esa tarde iba impecablemente vestido, con un traje completo azul oscuro, perfectamente planchado, camisa clara, corbata al cuello y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Aquel no era su estilo habitual, y Baekhyun entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si ocurriría algo especial. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de juguetear con la comida y estaba mordiéndose el labio hasta que Sehun se lo hizo notar.

 

—¿Te ocurre algo, hyung? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de…? —para el horror de Baekhyun, no tardó mucho en seguir la trayectoria de sus ojos hasta una figura familiar, que ahora mismo se encontraba hablando animadamente con una de las recepcionistas, y su cara de póker habitual se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa tan amplia que casi daba miedo—. _Oh._ Ya veo.

 

—¿Ya ves, qué? —murmuró distraídamente Jongin.

 

—Baekhyun-hyung estaba mirando al frente como si hubiera alguien ahí haciendo un reparto clandestino de pasteles y a él no le hubieran querido dar.

 

—¿Cómo que…? ¡No!

 

Dos pares de ojos más siguieron la trayectoria que Sehun estaba señalando disimuladamente, y apenas un segundo después, Jongin se reía en voz baja y Jongdae era todo sonrisas.

 

—Deberías haber aceptado esa cita para tomar café —comentó, y Baekhyun estaba preparándose ya para hacerse el ofendido de nuevo cuando lo vio levantarse de su silla y empezar a gesticular con la mano—. ¡Eh! ¡Hola, Chanyeol!

 

Para cuando Baekhyun consiguió que se sentara de nuevo, tirando con bastante cara de pocos amigos de la parte baja de su chaqueta, era demasiado tarde, porque su jefe ya se había despedido de las recepcionistas y se dirigía hacia ellos.

 

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —lo riñó entre dientes—. ¿Y por qué demonios lo llamas por su nombre de pila, Kim Jongdae?

 

El interpelado se encogió de hombros.

 

—Es lo que hacemos todos —declaró—. El único que lo llama _señor Park_ y derivados eres tú.

 

—Probablemente como técnica inconsciente de flirteo —añadió Sehun sin mirarlo.

 

—Pero que os digo que yo no… —Baekhyun se habría levantado y habría salido corriendo de ahí en ese mismo instante de no ser porque Chanyeol (al que, para qué iba a engañarse, él también se refería mentalmente por su nombre de pila, por mucho que quisiera golpearse a sí mismo por ello y de que nunca lo habría admitido en alto) estaba ya demasiado cerca como para que él pudiera esquivarlo de manera elegante, así que simplemente se quedó sentado y esperando.

 

—¡Hola, jefe! —saludó Jongdae, y Baekhyun levantó los ojos de su plato el tiempo suficiente como para horrorizarse porque Park Chanyeol se había sentado como si tal cosa justamente en el asiento frente al suyo.

 

—Buenas tardes —el muy idiota volvía a ser todo sonrisas, y aquello era muy incómodo, lo _hacía_ sentir incómodo—. Precisamente os estaba buscando a vosotros. Qué bien que estéis aquí.

 

_“¿Dónde íbamos a estar? Es la hora de comer.”_

 

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Jongdae, que cuando no se trataba de meterse con Baekhyun parecía incluso un empleado diligente y servicial—. ¿Ha pasado alguna cosa?

 

—Ah, nada grave. Sólo quería avisaros de que hemos adelantado la reunión de estrategia semanal desde las tres a la una y media.

 

—Oh, ¿y eso?

 

—Huang Zitao va a venir a reunirse conmigo a las cuatro para discutir temas relacionados con la gestión del proyecto, y teniendo en cuenta que necesito revisar algunas cosas, he pensado que sería mejor adelantar toda la agenda para tener más tiempo.

 

—¿Y por qué no revisaste esas cosas anoche? —murmuró Baekhyun, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y de cómo lo había dicho. Para cuando se percató, no obstante, las palabras ya habían salido de entre sus labios y todos lo miraban, algunos considerablemente más divertidos que otros—. Quiero decir, señor Park, su padre siempre dice que esas reuniones deben de prepararse con tiempo porque el trato de excelencia al cliente tiene que mantenerse y…

 

Chanyeol se inclinó hacia delante sobre su mesa, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos muy grandes y llevándose una mano a la comisura de los labios para fingir que le estaba susurrando algo secreto que, obviamente, todos los presentes en la mesa iban a poder oír.

 

—No se lo digas a él, Baek, pero tenía _planes_ aquella noche, si entiendes lo que quiero decir —Baekhyun abrió la boca y la cerró, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso. Lo último que le interesaba eran los _planes_ de su jefe, y más si aquello implicaba lo que implicaba, porque…—. Tenía comprado mi ticket para ese concierto desde hace semanas, desde antes de volver a Corea, de hecho. No podía no ir, ¿verdad?

 

—Oh, vaya —intervino Jongin—. ¿Un concierto? ¿De quién?

 

Chanyeol no tardó mucho en empezar a hablar de grupos de rock, setlists de canciones y baterías de doble bombo, y Baekhyun se quedó sentado con la boca muy abierta, pensando que iba a empezar a sufrir los primeros síntomas de alguna clase de embolia cerebral de un momento a otro.

 

—Pero tiene usted una reunión —protestó—. Con el propietario de Kandy Deluxe.

 

Chanyeol le dedicó una sonrisa brillantísima, y Baekhyun contuvo el deseo de apartar los ojos y los dejó clavados en él por puro orgullo.

 

—Ah, no te preocupes por mí. Podré con ello. Para eso estamos adelantando la reunión, ¿no?

 

Baekhyun creía que su equipo de trabajo nunca había estado tan soberanamente _jodido_ desde que él había entrado en aquella empresa.

 

\--

 

—Esto es la guerra —declaró Baekhyun—. La _guerra_.

 

Lo dijo tan pronto como Chanyeol se disculpó y se fue – con su estúpido traje, y su estúpida corbata, y el estúpido mechón de pelo que se le había movido del peinado y le caía sobre la frente – y volvió a repetirlo mientras Jongdae y él se dirigían hacia la sala de reuniones, llevando bajo el brazo las carpetas con los estudios preliminares sobre Kandy Deluxe.

 

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho? —preguntó su acompañante, sonriendo, quizás, un poquito de más.

 

—Para empezar, la reunión de estrategia semanal no se cambia de franja horaria desde hace cinco años —respondió él—. ¿Qué clase de persona lo hace porque se ha ido él solo a un concierto de rock y necesita preparar la reunión que va a tener con el _cliente?_ ¿Qué clase de profesional hace eso?

 

—Lo de que ha ido él solo es un dato relevante, claro —murmuró Jongdae, casi riéndose, aunque no tardó en recuperar la seriedad al ver que Baekhyun lo estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de estrangularlo—. Vamos, no te preocupes; puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, pero Park Chanyeol es un chico listo: se las arreglará, Baek. Ya verás como sí.

 

—No tiene experiencia. Ni fundamento. Y va por ahí siendo el amigo de todos y acortándome el nombre cuando yo no le he dado permiso para…

 

—Baekhyun, por favor. Dale una oportunidad.

 

El interpelado no respondió, y simplemente apretó sus carpetas de documentos con más fuerza y continuó su camino hacia la sala de reuniones, en la que Luhan, Kyungsoo y los dos becarios ya estaban en sus puestos, sin cuestionar lo estúpido de aquel cambio de hora, sin cuestionar nada.

 

Todos estaban hablando de darle a Park Chanyeol una oportunidad, pero aquello era injusto – injusto cuando él había conseguido su puesto de trabajo porque era el hijo del presidente y le había arrebatado a Baekhyun la oportunidad que había estado buscando durante años.

 

_“Lo siento mucho, pero yo no voy a tener clemencia.”_

Cuando Chanyeol había entrado, poco después, sonriendo y disculpándose por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde, Baekhyun había esbozado su mejor sonrisa y no había dicho nada más, pero había sacado todas sus armas tan pronto como la reunión había dado comienzo.

 

Tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que, incluso a pesar de tener una malsana afición por ir a conciertos en momentos inoportunos, Chanyeol era inteligente y al menos parecía saber de lo que hablaba. El resumen que les hizo de la situación comercial y financiera de Kandy Deluxe estaba bien estructurado y fundamentado, y también parecía conocer los resultados de todas las campañas que la empresa había realizado, tanto con ellos como con otras compañías. Parado al lado del proyector, con el rostro serio y el cuarto en penumbra, Chanyeol parecía menos un niño y más el jefe de equipo que se suponía que tenía que ser.

 

Eso y que tenía una voz que prácticamente había sido hecha para hablar en público, y que por supuesto no estaba afectando a Baekhyun en absoluto.

 

Pero aquello era la guerra. _La guerra._ Y por mucho que Park Chanyeol supiera dirigir reuniones, Baekhyun no estaba dispuesto a perder.

 

—Vistos todos los datos, tenemos aproximadamente tres semanas para completar la fase inicial del proyecto —estaba diciendo Chanyeol entonces, y el joven se removió en su asiento, observándolo con los ojos entornados—. Si el señor Huang nos da su aprobación en la reunión que tengo con él esta tarde, podremos empezar mañana mismo a trabajar activamente en todo esto. Como ya sabéis, la primera fase conlleva todo el trabajo de campo, por lo que sería conveniente que estemos preparados para ponernos manos a la obra mañana mismo. He elaborado esta lista de marcas, por lo que el primer paso sería realizar una comparativa de los precios de sus productos en las tiendas de alta gama de la ciudad. Kyungsoo, por favor, si para mañana puedes elaborar una encuesta de tendencias de consumo, también podríamos…

 

Frunciendo el ceño, Baekhyun carraspeó y alzó una mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar. Había estado buscando una oportunidad para demostrar su valía y, por fin, ésta se había presentado delante de sus narices.

 

—¿Baekhyun? —Chanyeol lo miró, ligeramente sorprendido.

 

—Perdone, señor Park, ¿pero de verdad pretende usted encargarnos hacer trabajo de campo mañana mismo? ¿Encuestas, investigación en tiendas, todo eso?

 

—Pues… Sí, supongo. ¿Hay algún problema?

 

—Ocurre que primero debería realizarse un informe previo, ¿no cree? —Baekhyun habló en su tono más comedido, regodeándose en la leve confusión en el rostro de su jefe y conteniéndose para no sonreír—. El trabajo de campo está muy bien, pero ocupa tiempo y recursos, y es difícil contrastar la información obtenida si no se tiene con qué compararla. Lo mejor siempre ha sido reunir datos concretos, de importación, exportación y ventas y ya completar la información obtenida con encuestas, investigación de producto y todo lo demás. ¿No cree?

 

—Esa es una manera de hacerlo —admitió Chanyeol, y Baekhyun cruzó los brazos, porque intuyó que no iba a darle la razón—. Pero los datos de importación oficiales no siempre son fiables. En la vida real, a pie de calle, las cosas cambian. Las tendencias se mueven, y los productos de nuestro cliente tienen que adaptarse a esas tendencias. Sé que puede llevarnos algo más de tiempo completar los informes así, pero los resultados que obtengamos…

 

—Los datos oficiales son los datos oficiales —lo interrumpió Baekhyun, suave y cortante al mismo tiempo—. En esta empresa llevamos trabajando así durante años.

 

A su lado, Jongin le tiró con discreción de una manga.

 

—Hyung —murmuró—. Es el jefe. En la reunión, _no._

 

Y Baekhyun, siendo la persona prudente que se suponía que era, se habría callado si no fuera por lo que Chanyeol dijo a continuación.

 

—Puede que sí, pero si el presidente le ha asignado esta campaña a un equipo joven como el nuestro es para que reinventemos, Baekhyun, para que utilicemos nuevos modelos de negocio. En China…

 

Baekhyun tendría que haber reculado. Tendría que haber agachado la cabeza, pero se sintió separar los labios y no pudo, _no pudo_ , evitarlo.

 

—¿Qué más dará lo que hagan en China? —replicó—. No estamos en China, ni en América, ni en Perú. Todo esto es ridículo.

 

Las palabras resonaron en la habitación, que se sumió de pronto en un silencio absoluto. Jongin había dejado de tironearle de la manga, con los ojos clavados en él y los labios entreabiertos, e incluso Sehun había levantado la cabeza de su teléfono móvil y lo observaba todo como si aquello fuera el episodio definitivo de alguna clase de show. Incluso el propio Chanyeol, que desde que había venido había sido todo buen humor, felicidad y risas, tenía el rostro serio y el ceño muy fruncido, y lo estaba mirando con una intensidad que no era lo normal en él, y que hizo que Baekhyun se estremeciera sobre su silla.

 

Lo que quedó de reunión fue breve, y Baekhyun no se sorprendió cuando, a pesar de todo, Chanyeol decidió llevar adelante su idea de dedicarse principal (y estúpidamente) al trabajo de campo.

 

Tampoco pudo decir que le extrañara que, una vez todo hubo acabado, su jefe se acercara a él, lo detuviera posándole una mano en el hombro y le pidiera en tono serio que hiciera el favor de acompañarlo a su despacho. Era de esperar, de todas formas.

 

Lo que no fue de esperar fue la firmeza con la que los dedos de Chanyeol se cerraron sobre la curva de su hombro, ni el modo en el que todo el cuerpo de Baekhyun pareció reaccionar al contacto, tensándose a pesar de las capas de tela que separaban piel de piel y de la naturaleza inocente de todo el asunto.

 

 _“Ahora no,”_ se dijo. _“No dejes que te afecte. Ahora no.”_

Porque seguían estando en guerra, sí. Y él no pensaba perder.

 

\--

 

La última vez que Baekhyun había estado en aquel despacho, había sido para recibir felicitaciones por un trabajo ejemplar, no para ser regañado. Por aquel entonces, la habitación había estado asignada al desaparecido señor Lee y había olido a naftalina.

 

Semanas atrás, cuando habían anunciado el traslado del susodicho a Hong Kong, el joven se había asomado a aquel despacho más de una vez, preguntándose muy en serio cómo iba a decorarlo cuando lo ascendieran y anticipando el momento en el que podría abandonar su despacho actual (mejor que los cubículos donde trabajaban Sehun y los otros becarios, pero pequeño, sin ventanas y con una mancha de moho cada vez más grande y más verde en la pared) y sentarse en la maravillosa silla de cuero detrás del escritorio.

 

En ningún momento había supuesto que alguien como Park Chanyeol fuera a aparecer de la nada para quitarle el despacho de sus sueños, ni mucho menos que él fuera a encontrarse allí nada más empezar la campaña, detenido junto a la puerta y a punto de ser reprendido por su nuevo jefe, muy alto, inusualmente serio y asquerosamente atractivo con su traje gris.

 

—De acuerdo, Baekhyun —comenzó, y el joven apretó los puños, esperando el golpe.

 

Culpaba a sus amigos, al codazo que Jongdae le había propinado en todo el costillar cuando estaba aproximándose a aquel lugar y a las sonrisas cómplices que Jongin y Sehun se habían dirigido al ver que el jefe lo había llamado a su despacho; o quizás se tratara de la cantidad ingente de series de televisión de calidad dudosa que había pasado noches enteras viendo en la intimidad de su piso de soltero, pero Baekhyun había visto demasiados dramas de oficina como para no tener una imagen mental bastante incómoda de lo que ocurría cuando el superior joven de turno llamaba a su atractivo subordinado a un despacho cerrado.

 

Todo empezaba con la becaria de turno cerrando la puerta tras de sí con expresión nerviosa y acababa con la chica en cuestión siendo acorralada contra una pared, o debajo de la mesa, o sobre el escritorio. Y se suponía que él no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, porque ni era un becario ni tenía intención de dejar que lo arrinconaran contra ninguna parte, pero aun así…

 

—¿Me estás escuchando, Baekhyun? —dijo una voz, y el chico levantó el rostro para ver a Chanyeol mirándolo, de pie detrás de su mesa, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y en mangas de camisa volvía a parecer mucho más joven.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Te he preguntado si tienes algún problema. Conmigo, o con la empresa, o con lo que sea.

 

 _Ah, así que era eso_. Recordando por qué estaba allí, Baekhyun tomó aire una vez, dos, y se esforzó por recuperar la compostura que estaba empezando a escapársele. Tras años de trabajar con clientes de todas clases (y de distintos grados de insoportabilidad), había aprendido a adoptar una faceta de aparente calma, por mucho que en más de una ocasión hubiera sentido ganas de gritar y estampar paragüeros en la cabeza de la gente, así que no debía ser difícil hacer lo mismo con el señorito Park. Después de todo, él era un profesional competente.

 

—¿Un problema? ¿Yo? —respondió, felicitándose a sí mismo por lo dulce y solícita que le salió la voz. Se permitió sonreír, también, del modo en el que lo hacía para que el señor Lee le asignara los mejores casos—. ¿Por qué iba a tener yo algún problema?

 

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque me has llevado la contraria delante de todos en mitad de la reunión de hace un rato, sin venir a cuento?

 

—Yo simplemente estaba aportando mis opiniones, señor Park. Pensé que valoraría usted lo que tengo que decir, teniendo en cuenta que soy uno de los miembros con mayor experiencia de este equipo, y que el mismo cliente me considera una parte relevante del mismo. ¿Es que no es así, acaso?

 

Chanyeol se llevó una mano al pelo de nuevo, revolviéndose los mechones oscuros que hasta hace poco habían estado perfectamente peinados. Cuando lo miró, Baekhyun tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por continuar sonriendo. Notaba el ambiente cargado.

 

—Sabes que no tienes que llamarme señor Park, ¿verdad? El resto de la gente del equipo me llama Chanyeol.

 

—Sí, señor Park; ya sé cómo se llama.

 

—Yo sólo… —Chanyeol tardó un rato en responder, y cuando lo hizo apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinando todo el cuerpo hacia delante—. No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, Baekhyun, pero tengo la sensación de que te ocurre algo, y no quiero pelearme. Mi padre… Cuando llegué aquí, me dijo que me fiara de ti, porque eras una de las mejores personas que teníamos en el equipo, y de verdad que me gustaría escucharle, pero no sé cómo vamos a lograr trabajar juntos si me rehúyes por los pasillos y en las reuniones te comportan como si…

 

El joven había sonado casi culpable, y Baekhyun sintió que se le revolvía algo, sólo un poquito, en el estómago. Decidió no hacer caso a aquel impulso, no obstante, y arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿Si me comporto como qué? —preguntó con suavidad—. Yo sólo estoy tratando de ser útil.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para acabar esta campaña —dijo Chanyeol entonces, sin responder a su pregunta—. El cliente nos ha puesto unos plazos muy rígidos. Si no colaboramos todos, puede que no logremos terminar bien.

 

Baekhyun sonrió todavía más. No sabía lo que estaba insinuando aquel hombre, pero si no se cumplían los plazos, estaba seguro de que no sería culpa suya.

 

—Yo haré todo lo posible, de acuerdo con la responsabilidad de mi puesto —susurró—. Tal vez si usted tiene dudas sobre su propia capacidad para llevar el proyecto a término debería, no sé, hablar con su padre y decirle que el trabajo se le queda grande.

 

Chanyeol dio un respingo y alzó el rostro de golpe, mirándolo detenidamente durante unos segundos. Parecía sorprendido, pero sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse con un brillo de comprensión.

 

—Eres el miembro más antiguo de este equipo —murmuró—. No me digas que tú…

 

Baekhyun frunció los labios. Chanyeol lo había leído, Chanyeol _sabía,_ y él no sabía si aquello era bueno o no.

 

—No sé en qué está pensando ni qué problema cree que tengo, pero probablemente se equivoque —lo interrumpió—. Lo único que yo quiero es que este proyecto acabe bien. Y usted es nuestro líder, ¿no? Así que lidérenos.

 

Chanyeol no respondió, pero lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro durante unos segundos que se alargaron y se alargaron, hasta casi hacerse eternos. Baekhyun podía sentir la tensión, aumentando en el ambiente y chisporroteando entre los dos como una corriente eléctrica, y se suponía que aquello era precisamente lo que él _no_ quería, pero la respiración de Chanyeol se había acelerado, y él le estaba mirando a los labios, y necesitaba salir corriendo de allí.

 

—¿Nos queda algo que discutir? —preguntó, y habría jurado que la voz le temblaba un tanto. Decidió achacarlo a la frustración y a la ira contenida—. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

 

—Claro —Chanyeol respondió con algo parecido a la apatía tras una nueva pausa—. Si no tienes nada más que decir…

 

—Muy bien, entonces. Hasta mañana.

 

El joven logró salir de la habitación con la cabeza muy alta, la espalda tan recta como si se hubiera tragado una escoba y el orgullo intacto. Casi agradeció que los patanes de sus amigos estuvieran esperándolo fuera, demasiado sonrientes – por no decir expectantes – como para pretender nada bueno.

 

—¡Ah, Baekhyun, ya estás aquí! —llamó Jongdae, dotando a su clásico elevamiento de cejas de un nuevo nivel de maestría—. ¿Cómo te ha ido la discusión? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

 

—Y lo que es más importante, ¿ha acabado la cosa contigo doblado sobre el escritorio o no? —añadió Sehun con aparente calma, recibiendo una carcajada de recompensa por parte de Jongin—. Es lo que todos queremos saber.

 

—Eso. Es. Ordinario —susurró él. Aunque también era bastante similar a la imagen mental que había acabado teniendo al entrar al despacho, pero eso era algo que no pensaba confesar—. Os recuerdo que, al contario que vosotros, yo soy todo un profesional. Lo último que pienso hacer es acostarme con el hijo del jefe.

 

—Sí, ya, hyung.

 

—¿Por qué no se os mete en la cabeza?

 

—Porque se te salen los ojos de la cara cada vez que lo ves.

 

—Pues quiero que esto se sepa —el joven se detuvo en mitad del recibidor, sintiéndose como un político en mitad de unas promesas electorales que, por supuesto, pensaba cumplir. Fuera del despacho, todo estaba mucho más claro. Fuera del despacho, todo era mejor—. Os aseguro que no tengo intención ninguna de meterme en la cama del hijo del jefe. Y mucho menos —añadió, señalando la puerta con un dedo—, si el hijo del jefe es ese de ahí. ¿Queda claro?

 

—Como el agua —respondió Jongdae. Por algún motivo, Baekhyun tuvo la impresión de que no acababa de creerlo.

 

\--

 

Si, por algún extraño motivo, Park Chanyeol había pensado que su conversación con Baekhyun iba a lograr calmar las cosas, debió de sentirse increíblemente decepcionado al poner el pie en la oficina al día siguiente.

 

Porque Baekhyun estaba harto de él, harto de las bromas de sus amigos _sobre_ él y había decidido que en el amor y en la guerra todo valía, y que él estaba dispuesto a sacar todo su armamento si con eso podía demostrar hasta qué punto tenía razón.

 

Desde que era un niño, su buena señora madre lo había acusado más de una vez de ser _demasiado competitivo_ , y Baekhyun nunca había entendido qué había de malo en querer ganar (sus esculturas de palillos tenían más palillos que las del resto de niños de su clase, y aunque su familia se hubiera enfadado con él por repetirlo tanto _,_ era verdad), pero se había esforzado por mantenerse comedido. Chanyeol, sin embargo, con su manía por llenar de olor a donut la sala de reuniones cada mañana y sus estúpidas ideas sobre las ventajas del trabajo de campo, había desatado a la bestia, y Baekhyun había decidido que no iba a parar hasta demostrar a todo el mundo que él estaba muchísimo más capacitado para hacer su trabajo que su jefe.

 

Porque, siendo honestos, Baekhyun era mucho más eficiente, en absolutamente todo – desde la cantidad de datos contenidos en sus informes, hasta el número de cafés ingeridos durante el trabajo o la cantidad de partidas ganadas en los juegos para el móvil a los que todo el equipo solía jugar durante los descansos. Daba igual qué fuera lo que estuviera haciendo Park Chanyeol, porque él pensaba aparecer por detrás y _ganarle_ , despiadadamente, delante de cuanto más personas mejor.

 

(Y había acabado perdiendo de modo deleznable en todo aquel asunto del ranking de videojuegos, porque Chanyeol simplemente era _demasiado bueno_ , pero en el fondo aquello había sido una ventaja, porque había valido para que Baekhyun les explicara pormenorizadamente a Jongin y a Jongdae por qué alguien que tenía tanta técnica en juegos de niños probablemente tuviera la cabeza demasiado poco amueblada como para liderar nada).

 

Su momento cumbre había llegado en el instante en el que Chanyeol le había pedido unos datos en mitad de la sala de reuniones, y él se los había tendido con una sonrisa enorme.

 

—Está todo aquí —había declarado con orgullo—. Sé que en un principio se me encargó buscar información de cincuenta empresas, pero he aumentado la cantidad a setenta y cinco.

 

Su jefe había observado el documento, parpadeando.

 

—Los datos están ordenados alfabéticamente.

 

—Claro que sí. Es el mejor método, ¿no?

 

—Pero yo te había pedido que los clasificaras según el volumen de ventas.

 

Baekhyun se había limitado a sonreírle con suavidad, y Chanyeol lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera qué demonios hacer con él. Traía el pelo peinado de un modo más simple aquel día, con el flequillo oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente sin más, y lo estaba mirando como si fuera un niño enfurruñado. En comparación, Baekhyun se veía a sí mismo muy maduro, muy adulto – y, por supuesto, no sentía deseo ninguno de apartarle a aquel idiota un par de mechones sueltos que prácticamente se le estaban metiendo en los ojos, y que no le dejaban verlo bien. Normalmente, siempre acababan hablando a un par de metros el uno del otro, pero la de aquel día era una notable excepción, que se había dado porque Baekhyun había tenido que levantarse a darle la documentación en mano y Chanyeol había tenido que recogerla.

 

—Clasificar las empresas según volumen de ventas puede hacer que se pierdan datos —declaró Baekhyun con convicción.

 

—Pero el resto de las tablas del estudio están ordenadas alfabéticamente _._

 

—Un error de planteamiento, sin duda.

 

—Pero ya están hechas así, Baekhyun. Incluidas en el informe que tengo que revisar con el cliente _esta tarde_.

 

—Eso es porque no me escucha usted, señor Park.

 

En todo momento, la voz de Baekhyun había sido dulce como la miel, y, conforme más hablaba, los ojos de Chanyeol iban tornándose más intensos y más oscuros, hasta estarlo observando de un modo que lo habría hecho retroceder en otro momento, en otro lugar, con otra persona.

 

—Tú eres el que no escucha —acabó murmurando Chanyeol tras un rato, cediendo y bajando con suavidad la mano con la que sostenía los documentos. Había algo en su voz, grave y un tanto derrotada, que hizo que a Baekhyun lo recorriera una especie de escalofrío, de arriba a abajo, a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral, pero decidió regodearse en su victoria y no darle mayor importancia.

 

—Por supuesto que escucho. Yo siempre escucho —se las apañó para declarar antes de que Chanyeol saliera de la sala de reuniones, dispuesto a tener la última palabra.

 

Kyungsoo, vestido de negro y sentado en su esquina de la mesa de siempre, le lanzó una mirada que fue poco menos que _asesina_ , así que Baekhyun decidió que su trabajo allí estaba cumplido y que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a su despacho, a ser posible para acabar toda la pila de documentos que aún no tenía listos. Para su sorpresa, no obstante, no tardó en percatarse de que alguien lo seguía, y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Jongin alargando una mano para posársela en el hombro.

 

—Oye, hyung —lo llamó, sonando, tal vez, un poquito temeroso—. ¿No crees que estás pasándote un poquito de la raya? Con todo este asunto, digo.

 

—¿Con qué asunto?

 

—Park Chanyeol. Quiero decir, sé que crees que te ha quitado tu trabajo, y supongo que no te cae del todo bien, pero todos aquí somos un equipo. Tendíamos que estar colaborando todos juntos para acabar este proyecto a tiempo, pero lo que parece, más bien, es que estés compitiendo con él.

 

—No es que lo parezca —replicó Baekhyun, sacudiendo el índice en el aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Es que es así. No sabe hacer nada, Jongin, nada, y él puede tener a su padre detrás, pero yo no pienso pasarle por alto nada. Él señorito Park puede tener la capacidad defensiva de un submarino nuclear, aquí atrincherado en la empresa familiar pero yo voy a atacarlo con la fuerza de un torpedo, y…

 

—¿De un _torpedo_?

 

—Sí. Tocado y hundido. Eso es lo que va a pasar.

 

—¿Y de verdad no crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos? —lo interrumpió Jongin, con una seriedad que no era habitual en él—. Creí que ya lo sabrías, con toda esa experiencia que tienes en esta empresa, pero aquí todos somos un equipo. Si él gana, tú ganas, y si él pierde tú pierdes también. A duras penas hemos estado consiguiendo entregar los primeros hitos del proyecto a tiempo. Lo único que estás haciendo así es retrasarnos a todos.

 

Puede, y sólo puede, que Baekhyun sintiera una punzada de culpa en el estómago, aunque solamente fuera por un momento. No tardó en entrecerrar los ojos, sin embargo, mirando a Jongin como si lo viera por primera vez.

 

—Estás de su parte —lo acusó—. ¿Por qué estás de su parte?

 

—No estoy de su parte como tal, solamente pienso que él es buena persona, y que tú…

 

La mente de Baekhyun se dedicó a rebobinar dentro de sus recuerdos, tratando de recordar si durante aquellos días había visto a Jongin acercándose al bando enemigo más de lo normal. Y, si pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que era verdad sí, de que en su momento lo había pasado por alto, pero que aquel becario traidor había estado riéndose _mucho_ con el hijo del presidente últimamente.

 

—¿Sois amigos, ahora? —preguntó con incredulidad. Un nuevo pensamiento, mucho menos agradable aún que el resto, se abrió paso hacia su cerebro, haciendo que se le abrieran los ojos como platos y la garganta se le quedara seca—. ¡No me digas que te _gusta_! ¡Por dios, Jongin, ese hombre no puede ser el tipo de nadie!

 

—¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios te estás inventando ahora?

 

Baekhyun no lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que estaba muy ofendido. Cuando había entrado en la empresa como becario, hacía algo más de un año, si Jongin había estado encaprichado de alguien, había sido de _él._ Por supuesto, algo así no había podido tener futuro alguno, y a Jongin la tontería se le había acabado pasando en mes y medio, pero la idea de Park Chanyeol yendo por ahí a tener citas y tomar café con su antiguo pretendiente lo molestaba sobremanera.

 

—T-Te estás poniendo de su parte —balbuceó, un tanto aturdido, pensando en que Chanyeol le había llevado café a él una vez, en que probablemente les llevaba café a todos los otros—. Es injusto.

 

Jongin no respondió, arqueando una ceja, como si lo retara a explicar por qué, pero Baekhyun no tenía más que añadir. Más bien, tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

 

—Sólo tienes que intentarlo, hyung. Aunque sea intenta socializar más con todo el equipo cuando esté él. Hazlo por el proyecto, para que todo salga bien. No puede ser muy difícil, ¿no?

 

\--

 

Y así era como Baekhyun, muy a su pesar – y aunque sólo fuera para poder volverse a ganar el favor de Jongin – le había prometido que sí, que aunque fuera por el bien del proyecto se esforzaría en socializar, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

 

—No puede haber nada de malo en hacerlo una o dos veces por semana —había declarado, esperando que Jongin estuviera de acuerdo.

 

Había pensado que éste no tardaría en venir a buscarlo para sacarlo de su despacho a la hora del desayuno y obligarlo a sentarse con los demás a comer donuts en la sala de reuniones. Lo que en ningún momento había esperado era que Jongin fuera a por él cuando su turno de trabajo estaba a punto de acabarse, con la chaqueta sobre el hombro, la corbata guardada en el bolsillo y una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

 

—Espero que no tengas nada que hacer, porque nos vamos todos de aquí ahora mismo.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ahora mismo? ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Nos vamos todos a un bar. El equipo entero —explicó Jongin, al mismo tiempo que Jongdae asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho, dedicándole una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

 

—¡Vamos a ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol! —exclamó—. El jefe paga.

 

—Pero si hoy es jueves —murmuró Baekhyun. No le gustaban especialmente los bares, y le hubiera gustado tener otra excusa para negarse, pero por cómo lo estaban mirando sus amigos, sentía que, después de haber prometido socializar, lo último que le permitirían sería escaquearse a su apartamento y pasarse la noche viendo dramas en la televisión.

 

—Es cierto que es jueves —concedió Jongin—. Pero no es un día normal; es _el_ jueves. Por si no te acuerdas, hoy es el día en el que Chanyeol entregaba el primer hito del proyecto a Huang Zitao.

 

—Y, por lo que parece, el rey de los collares de diamantes para perro está muy satisfecho con los resultados —añadió Jongdae—. Ahora entramos a la parte tediosa del proyecto: estudios de presupuesto para la campaña, cálculo de gastos y riesgos… Ya sabes cómo va, pero hemos logrado acabar la primera parte del proyecto sin que _alguien_ —el joven le lanzó a Baekhyun una mirada burlona—, haya asesinado a su jefe y tratado de quemar su cadáver en la incineradora de papel, así que eso hay que celebrarlo.

 

—¿Y no podemos ir a tomar algo mañana, viernes? —el interpelado había tratado de ignorar el comentario e intentar negociar—. Estoy agotado.

 

—Vamos, hyung —por si no había ya suficiente gente en la caja de zapatos que tenía por despacho, Sehun había hecho su entrada triunfal sin separar los ojos de la pantalla del móvil—. No seas aburrido. Todos queremos que estés allí.

 

Baekhyun se había sentido tentado de decir que tenía que visitar en el hospital a su anciana abuela – una mentira por la muy posiblemente la abuela en cuestión, que gozaba de una salud perfecta y debía de estar viendo la televisión en su casa, le habría pegado con la cachava en la cabeza – pero finalmente había decidido que él era un hombre de palabra, que estaba haciendo todo aquello por el bien del equipo y del proyecto y que, además, una noche con todos los demás no podría venirle del todo mal.

 

—De acuerdo —cedió—, pero me iré pronto a casa. Y, digáis lo que digáis, no pienso beber.

 

Sus amigos se habían alegrado, y el plan había parecido perfecto. Incluso el reservado del bar al que habían ido, un local que no estaba demasiado lejos de la oficina, pero en el que nunca había estado antes, era relativamente espacioso y no estaba mal decorado del todo.

 

De buenas a primeras, no había ninguna cosa que hubiera podido salir mal, o hacerlo desviarse de sus planes. Y, sin embargo, y dos horas después, allí estaba él, después de haberse bebido cinco cervezas, dos mojitos (¿Qué? Estaban en la carta) y algo sospechosamente parecido a un chupito de tequila, contándole sus penas a Kyungsoo en un tono de voz muy alto.

 

—Porque, verás —repitió por enésima vez—. A mí se me da muy bien promocionar productos para perros. Soy un especialista en productos para perros, ¿entiendes? Y para gatos. Cuando era niño, gané un concurso de diseño de jerséis caninos. Me regalaron una caja de bombones suizos.

 

—Qué bien —murmuró Kyungsoo. Al contrario que él, su compañero de equipo había tardado horas en terminarse su primera jarra de cerveza, y parecía un tanto reacio a comenzar a beberse la segunda, que permanecía intacta a su lado. Más bien, y a juzgar por cómo lo estaba mirando, parecía estarse planteándose seriamente estampársela en la cara.

 

—Oye, Kyungsoo —Baekhyun detuvo su charla sobre productos caninos de pronto, tratando de no tambalearse mucho y mirarlo con seriedad—. ¿Tú me odias? Porque creo que me odias.

 

—No.

 

—¿Y entonces por qué me estás mirando así?

 

—Porque mañana tenemos trabajo y tú estás borracho.

 

—No estoy borracho, solamente he cogido un _puntito_ de felicidad. Para ahogar mis penas.

 

—¿Y para qué necesitas ahogar tus penas? Estas borracho, Baekhyun. Estás aquí sentado porque no puedes tenerte en pie.

 

—¡Falacias!

 

Haciendo retrospectiva, el joven no sabía cómo había ocurrido todo esto. Se había prometido a sí mismo no beber, y había pedido su primera cerveza casi con desgana, cuando había llegado con Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo y Luhan al bar. Había estado planteándose cuántos minutos podría tardar en excusarse y marcharse para largarse a su casa de un modo políticamente correcto cuando la puerta de madera del reservado se había abierto y había aparecido Park Chanyeol, con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas, y les había dedicado a todos su mejor sonrisa llena de dientes.

 

—Ha sido una reunión horrible, pero ya está —declaró, como si fuera un niño que acabara de entregar un cuaderno de tarea especialmente difícil—. ¡Lo hemos logrado por los pelos, pero la campaña de Kandy Deluxe sigue adelante!

 

Baekhyun se juraba y perjuraba que no había pretendido mirar, pero Chanyeol volvía a tener el pelo peinado hacia atrás, y él no sabía a quién se le habría ocurrido sugerirle aquella clase de estilismos, pero, si por Baekhyun fuera, ya debía de la cabeza en el infierno, aunque sólo fuera por el modo en el que a él se le había acelerado el pulso al verlo entrar. Por si fuera poco, además, en la sala de reuniones debía de haber hecho calor, porque el muy desgraciado estaba sudando, y los ojos de Baekhyun siguieron con una inusual fijeza el recorrido de una gota particular que le resbaló por el cuello hasta perderse bajo su camisa cuando se inclinó a su lado para saludar a Sehun.

 

—Por favor, hyung, discreción —le dijo éste, sonriendo como el maldito que era cuando Chanyeol se hubo alejado a colgar su abrigo y su americana junto a la puerta. Baekhyun decidió mantener la expresión neutra y clavar los ojos en uno de los menús de bebidas que la camarera había dejado sobre la mesa. Rogó interiormente, rezando a todos los dioses que quisieran escucharle, para que Chanyeol decidiera dejarlo en paz y se sentara en el sitio libre que había al lado de Luhan.

 

—Dejadme sitio, dejadme sitio —lo oyó decir, y levantó los ojos justo a tiempo para verlo hacer moverse a todos los que estaban acomodados en el lado de la mesa frente al suyo, hasta acabar sentado con una sonrisa junto a _Jongin._

 

Jongin, que se estaba riendo mucho. Jongin, que se había pasado al bando contrario como el becario traidor que era. Baekhyun iba a matar a alguien; juraba que a este paso iba a estrangular a Park Chanyeol con una toalla de baño mientras dormía.

 

Cuando la camarera había venido, Baekhyun apenas había levantado la cabeza del menú que todavía tenía en las manos.

 

—Yo quiero una jarra de cerveza. Negra —había susurrado al llegar su turno. Negra, sí, como su humor.

 

Y puede que aquella hubiera sido la razón, sí. La razón para todo lo que había bebido con el estómago vacío (porque, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Por mucho que en la mesa también hubiera comida sólida, él no tenía hambre), para las miradas de odio mal disimulado que les había dirigido a Chanyeol y a Jongin cada vez que se reían al otro lado de la mesa y, en última instancia, para el monólogo sobre productos para perros que le había dedicado a Kyungsoo, que por lo menos parecía de tan mal humor como él.

 

—¿De verdad que no me odias? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Ni siquiera me deseas el mal, como los desgraciados de mis amigos?

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Baekhyun? —inquirió a su vez Kyungsoo—. Nadie te está deseando el mal. Ni siquiera están hablando contigo.

 

Su compañero de equipo no dejaba de tener razón: habían llegado a ese punto de la noche en el que cada cual estaba a lo suyo y absolutamente nadie, salvo el mismo Kyungsoo, le estaba haciendo caso. Pero eso no quitaba para que sus amigos fueran crueles y lo hubiesen arrastrado allí, en lugar de dejar que se marchara solo a casa y durmiera.

 

—No lo entiendes. Me desean el mal de manera implícita. Me arrastran aquí para que _socialice_ con el jefe cuando saben que me ha quitado mi puesto —intentó explicar.

 

—No veo que el jefe esté tratando de socializar mucho contigo —murmuró Kyungsoo, desviando los ojos, con los labios fruncidos, hasta el punto en el que Chanyeol le estaba diciendo algo aparentemente muy divertido a Jongin, y los dos se estaban riendo como si fueran a partirse en dos—. Más bien, lleva ahí toda la noche.

 

—Ya lo sé. Y está abduciendo a mis becarios. Me molesta —tampoco es que Kyungsoo pareciera especialmente ilusionado ante la idea, pero Kyungsoo estaba molesto por algo la mitad del tiempo, así que Baekhyun decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto y seguir hablando—. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que es guapo.

 

—Quién.

 

—¿Quién va a ser? Park Chanyeol —el resto de sus compañeros estaban hablando demasiado alto como para que se le oyera, pero aún así Baekhyun bajó la voz, dando un nuevo sorbo a su jarra de cerveza y tratando de enfocar la visión, que a esas alturas ya estaba empezando a tornársele borrosa—. ¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que todos me queréis? Porque es más difícil odiar a la gente atractiva. Y aquí el señorito Park ha entrado como jefe de equipo porque su padre es su padre, ¿entiendes? Y todo sería mucho más sencillo si fuera viejo, calvo y gordo, pero la última vez que miré era joven y bello. _Y te digo que está tonteando con mi becario, maldita sea._ Le voy a envenenar el café. Mañana mismo.

 

—Aquí no hay nadie tonteando con nadie —murmuró Kyungsoo en tono neutro—. Es una conversación perfectamente amistosa.

 

—¿Eso crees?

 

—Eso creo.

 

—Bien.

 

Kyungsoo sonaba relativamente convincente, pero eso no evitó que Baekhyun acabara bebiéndose tres cervezas más. Creía que en un momento dado, tanto Jongdae como el propio Chanyeol habían tratado de entablar conversación con él, pero había estado tan enfrascado en su noble labor de beberse todo lo bebible en el bar que, salvo observar a su jefe durante un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, no había dicho ni hecho nada más.

 

—Baekhyun, ¿hola? ¿Estás bien?

 

El joven no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero se negaba a que su jefe lo viera borracho (demasiado tarde, creía; demasiado tarde), así que estiró la espalda, inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos (porque, ¿cuánto medía? Por dios) y trató de parecer muy sobrio.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó.

 

—Nada. Es sólo que quería avisarte de que me marcho ya.

 

—¿Así? ¿Sin hablar conmigo en toda la noche? —Baekhyun se encontró haciendo un mohín antes de poder detenerse. Porque Park Chanyeol estaba despeinado, y parecía cansado, y aun así era asquerosamente guapo, y _no_ —. Y yo que pensaba que teníamos que socializar. Me han arrastrado aquí para que socialice, ¿sabes?

 

—Uhm… Muy bien —en algún momento antes de que Chanyeol se hubiera acercado a él, Baekhyun había acabado de pie, y Kyungsoo debía de tener razón con respecto a lo de su nivel de alcohol en sangre, porque a duras penas podía mantenerse derecho. Sintió que estaba tambaleándose cuando notó que su jefe se inclinaba hacia delante y lo aferraba por los hombros, estabilizándolo cuando las rodillas estaban a punto de cederle—. ¿De verdad está todo en orden? ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

 

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? No —Baekhyun se estaba esforzando por parecer muy respetable y normal, pero, al ir a sujetarlo, Chanyeol había acabado tan cerca que el chico podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel del rostro y eso le estaba produciendo una desagradable sensación de maripositas en el estómago (por no hablar de algo que no eran maripositas, en otras partes), y aquello no podía ser. Decidiendo que, ya que se había metido de cabeza en aquella situación, él también tenía derecho a jugar a ese juego, observó a Chanyeol con fingida inocencia desde detrás de sus pestañas, lamiéndose el labio inferior para humedecerlo como si no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Todavía puedo quedarme aquí. Quiero quedarme aquí.

 

Los ojos de Chanyeol bajaron, siguiendo el movimiento, sólo un instante. Luego volvieron a clavarse en los suyos.

 

—De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

 

—¡Sí!

 

Baekhyun sonó excesivamente ilusionado, pero algo en él se sintió extrañamente decepcionado al ver que su jefe lo soltaba, lo ayudaba a sentarse y le dirigía unas palabras a alguien más antes de salir de allí. No sabía lo que acababa de hacer – la culpa debía de ser del alcohol y de la falta de inhibiciones – pero sentía que acababa de hacer algo un tanto ridículo, así que procedió a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa con suavidad.

 

Había esperado dormirse allí hasta que alguien lo avisara para regresar a casa, pero apenas un par de segundos después, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y cuando levantó la cabeza se vio a Jongdae delante de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

 

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar contigo y con el jefe? —preguntó con una carcajada—. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, se te ve el plumero.

 

—Qué plumero ni qué nada —susurró él, notando la voz tan pastosa que habría hecho una mueca de poder controlar bien los músculos de su cara. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio algo plateado y brillante delante de él, y tuvo que luchar por enfocar los ojos para tratar de dilucidar qué era—. ¿Un reloj? ¿Por qué hay un reloj aquí?

 

—Ah, debe de ser de Yeol. Creo que se lo quitó antes, y estás sentado en su sitio ahora mismo.

 

 _Yeol_. Claro que sí. Baekhyun prácticamente pudo sentir una vena inflándosele del disgusto en alguna parte, pero alargó los dedos y cogió el reloj de todas formas. Parecía bonito, y caro, a través de la neblina que todavía le nublaba la visión. La marca resaltaba, en dorado, contra la corona azul oscura.

 

—¿Un Rolex? —prácticamente gritó—. ¿Tiene un Rolex y se lo va dejando por ahí? Estos niños ricos no entienden del valor de las cosas; seguro que se lo ha comprado su padre y ni siquiera entiende que con lo que vale esta cosa una familia entera podría comer durante un año.

 

—Oh, vamos.

 

—Me lo voy a quedar y lo voy a revender. Y con lo que me den me voy a comprar un iPad.

 

—Baek, no puedes ir por ahí robándole el reloj a tu jefe —Jongdae le apoyó una mano en el hombro, y Baekhyun trató de apartarla, pero creía que estaba demasiado borracho—. Eso es algo que está mal, ¿entiendes? Y mucho menos si luego andas lanzándote miraditas con el jefe en cuestión por ahí.

 

—Yo no me lanzo miraditas con el jefe —protestó—. No lo entendéis. Es un ladrón de puestos y me indigna. Pero es un ladrón de puestos muy sexualmente frustrante.

 

—Vaya, esto me interesa —una voz salió de la nada y, para cuando Baekhyun quiso darse cuenta, Sehun estaba ahí, con un vaso en la mano y aire de estárselo pasando muy bien—. ¿Cómo que sexualmente frustrante? Ilumínanos.

 

Estaba claro que Baekhyun tendría que hacer eso, iluminarlos, porque ya estaba harto de insinuaciones por parte de la mitad de su equipo de trabajo. Y, mira por dónde, todos estaban allí y él se sentía especialmente parlanchín, así que no encontraría momento mejor que aquel.

 

—A ver —comenzó a decir, alzando la voz y carraspeando—. Lo que pasa con el señorito Park es que me _frustra_. Me frustra, porque debería tener verrugas en la cara y pelos en la espalda o algo así, y en lugar de eso es una especie de mezcla entre un bebé y un dios del sexo. ¿Entendéis?

 

—Más o menos —respondió Jongdae, y Sehun se encogió de hombros.

 

—No muy bien.

 

—Todo esto me ofende porque va por ahí siendo un encanto, ordenando los datos _mal_ , trayéndome café y abriéndome la puerta —el algún punto del reservado se escuchó un golpe seco, pero Baekhyun no le dio mayor importancia y continuó hablando, sacudiendo la mano con la que sujetaba el reloj con insistencia—. Cuando, muy a pesar mío, lo que yo quiero que me abra Park Chanyeol no es la puerta: son las piernas. En mitad de la oficina, si es posible. Gracias.

 

Baekhyun había esperado exclamaciones sorprendidas, una ovación de su público o algo que lo hiciera sentirse realizado o comprendido por la cantidad de frustración que acumulaba dentro, pero, al volver a enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que nadie lo estaba mirando.

 

Los ojos de todos se habían clavado en el punto de la habitación, el mismo donde estaba la puerta de salida del reservado, y al seguir el recorrido de sus miradas con los ojos, el joven se percató de que estaba abierta y había alguien en el umbral. Alguien muy alto, con el pelo oscuro, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en él.

 

 

—Yo sólo volvía porque… Es decir, ¿creo que me he dejado aquí el reloj?

 

Baekhyun, que todavía tenía el Rolex en la mano, lo observó con la vista desenfocada. Sentía que ahí acababa de ocurrir algo que iba a lamentar mucho en cuanto volviera a tener la mente lúcida, pero en aquel instante su visión se estaba volviendo muy negra y él tenía el estómago muy revuelto e infinitas ganas de vomitar.

 

—Por favor, dime que no me vas a despedir por acoso sexual —logró murmurar antes de derrumbarse encima de la mesa, inconsciente, con algo parecido entre un ronquido y un hipido.

 

\--

 

Lo primero que sintió Baekhyun al despertar fue la ligera quemazón de un rayo de sol impactándole contra los párpados cerrados.

 

Incómodo, el joven se revolvió bajo las sábanas, tratando de bloquear aquel exceso de luz indeseable para volver a dormirse, aunque sólo fuera cinco minutos más. Algo en su cerebro, no obstante, le recordó con un impulso parecido a la desgana que debería estarse levantando – que no entendía muy bien por qué la alarma de su despertador no había sonado todavía, pero que si su reloj interno se había puesto en marcha, era porque era un día de diario, y eso implicaba que él tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar.

 

Baekhyun abrió un ojo con desgana, esperando encontrar ante sí la visión familiar de las paredes color crema de su habitación. En lugar de eso, vio una mesilla de noche desconocida, sobre la que descansaba un vaso de agua, y unas desconocidas cortinas azules a medio correr, más allá.

 

—¿Qué…? —murmuró con una voz sorprendentemente pastosa, sintiéndose despertarse del todo e incorporándose casi de un brinco. La idea de moverse tan de pronto, sin embargo, no fue buena, porque tan pronto como se hubo sentado sobre el colchón lo atacó un dolor de cabeza, tan agudo que lo hizo llevarse las manos a las sienes—. Oh, dios mío.

 

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente entonces, y Baekhyun tuvo que contener el deseo de gimotear, cerrar los ojos y esconderse debajo de aquellas sábanas durante lo que le quedara de vida. No se acordaba de todo, no exactamente, pero sí tenía la memoria clara de haberse bebido el alcohol de medio bar mientras le hablaba a Kyungsoo de jerséis caninos, o de haber jurado que iba a cambiar el reloj que se había dejado en la mesa Park Chanyeol por un iPad.

 

_“Dios mío. Esa panda de idiotas van a estar riéndose de mí por lo que me queda de vida, ¿verdad?”_

Había un borrón confuso en sus recuerdos al final de la noche, y Baekhyun no tenía muy claro cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Viendo las circunstancias, por no hablar de la resaca monumental que tenía, y que parecía estar partiéndole la cabeza en dos, muy posiblemente hubiera acabado la velada demasiado borracho como para volver a su casa por su cuenta, y alguno de sus amigos se lo habría traído con él.

 

Baekhyun se preguntó quién sería – dudaba que se tratase de Kyungsoo o Luhan, y Sehun vivía todavía con sus padres, así que suponía que se trataría de Jongdae o Jongin – mientras levantaba las mantas y prácticamente se arrastraba fuera de la calidez de aquella cama, caminando con lentitud hacia el espejo de pie colgado en una de las paredes.

 

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta al verse reflejado fue de que tenía cualquier cosa menos buena cara. De hecho, su piel tenía un ligero tono cetrino, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Aquel habría sido un detalle importante (porque, a quién iba a engañar, estaban en un día laborable, y él nunca había ido a trabajar con semejante cara de muerto viviente en sus cinco años de contrato) de no ser porque, al bajar la vista se percató de lo que llevaba puesto, y eso lo hizo abrir unos ojos como platos.

 

Porque Baekhyun estaba seguro de que, al llegar al bar, él había estado vestido con un traje completo, con su americana, su camisa y sus pantalones, y todo lo que llevaba ahora era una camiseta enorme y blanca, tan grande que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y cuyo cuello le dejaba al descubierto una cantidad nada desdeñable de clavícula.

 

_“Oh, oh.”_

 

Aquella camiseta era demasiado grande como para pertenecer a Jongdae, y estaba seguro de que Jongin no se habría tomado la molestia en desvestirlo antes de meterlo en la cama si se lo hubiera llevado con él. Y eso lo colocaba en una situación difícil porque entonces era posible que no estuviese con ninguno de ellos y, si eso era así, ¿con quién demonios estaba?

 

¿Qué era, en el nombre de todo, lo que había acabado haciendo aquella noche?

 

—No me digas que…

 

Casi con miedo, Baekhyun tiró hacia arriba de su camiseta, y prácticamente suspiró de alivio al encontrarse allí su ropa interior. No sabía si eso quería decir que conservaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba intacta o no, pero al menos valió para tranquilizar un poco los latidos de su corazón.

 

Entornando los ojos, Baekhyun miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. Como punto bueno, aquella habitación parecía la de una persona normal y él estaba solo en ella. Como punto malo, allí solamente había una puerta de salida, así que no podría escapar de allí sin ser visto – por no hablar, además, de que no podía marcharse de allí _en camiseta._

 

Así que tendría que salir del cuarto, sí. Y ya que tenía que hacerlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir ya, así que cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta y la abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

 

Lo primero que lo golpeó al pasar al otro lado fue el olor del café, tan intenso que tuvo que contener una nueva oleada de náuseas. Estaba en un salón, no demasiado grande, con paredes claras y muebles oscuros, y teniendo en cuenta que nada allí parecía especialmente barato, el joven dudaba que a su anfitrión le pareciese de buena educación que él le vomitase en la alfombra.

 

—¡Ah, hola, Baekhyun! ¿Ya estás despierto? ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —lo llamó entonces una voz.

 

Baekhyun se quedó muy quieto, casi paralizado, olvidando por un momento sus impulsos por vaciar el contenido de su estómago encima de la alfombra. Él conocía aquella voz, la conocía demasiado bien, y aquello era malo, muy malo, malísimo.

 

— _¿Chanyeol?_ —murmuró.

 

—Buenos días.

 

Baekhyun giró la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a su jefe entrar en la habitación con una cafetera humeante en una mano y dos tazas precariamente sujetas en la otra. _Dos_. Y por primera vez desde que se conocían, no iba en traje y camisa, sino que estaba vestido con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas (ugh), y tenía el pelo revuelto de haber dormido (ugh, ugh), y Baekhyun estaba tan distraído poniéndose histérico e intentando ignorar el modo en el que algo en su estómago se había contraído que se había olvidado gloriosamente de referirse a él como _señor Park_ (triple, cuádruple ugh) y, juzgando la manera en la que sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba con suavidad al escucharlo decir su nombre, el muy desgraciado se había dado cuenta.

 

—¿Qué… Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó, y Chanyeol, que estaba colocando las tazas en la mesa, alzó el rostro con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

— _Ah._ ¿No te acuerdas?

 

Baekhyun estaba abriendo la boca para explicar que el final de aquella noche era un remolino confuso en su cabeza cuando recordó a Chanyeol mirándolo con una cara parecida en otro momento, en otro lugar – detenido en el umbral de su reservado del bar, en el instante justo en el que Jongdae y Sehun se habían puesto especialmente pesados y él había decidido acabar explicándoles por qué su jefe lo frustraba.

 

O, más bien, cuando había acabado gritando algo bastante relacionado con Chanyeol, y abrir puertas, y piernas, todo en la misma frase. Y su jefe y todo su equipo lo habían escuchado.

 

— _No_ —se apresuró a responder, rogando para que toda la situación que acababa de venirle a la mente fuera un sueño muy feo—. No me acuerdo de nada. Supongo que hacía mucho que no salía y… —súbitamente, Baekhyun cayó en la cuenta de que, si él había acabado la noche anunciando en alto su deseo sexual frustrado por su jefe y se había despertado aquella mañana en la cama de su jefe, vestido con la camiseta vieja de su jefe, podía haberse metido en un lío monumental—. ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado? No me digas que tú y yo hemos…

 

Chanyeol no dijo nada durante un segundo, observando con expresión confusa el recorrido que hicieron los dedos de Baekhyun, que bajaron hasta aferrar con una timidez que no era propia en él el borde de su camiseta. De pronto, pareció comprender lo que implicaba la pregunta que acababan de hacerle, porque alzó el rostro como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

 

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estabas… Quiero decir, te quedaste K.O. encima de la mesa, claro que no iba a…

 

—¿Y entonces esto? —Baekhyun señaló la camiseta, sintiéndose muy estúpido.

 

—Uhm. Te vomitaste encima en el taxi cuando estábamos viniendo para aquí. No llevabas la chaqueta del traje puesta y tus pantalones se salvaron, pero la camisa estaba… En fin, tuve que ponerla a lavar. No iba a dejarte durmiendo manchado de…

 

—Ah —Baekhyun no sabía si tenía más ganas de estrangularse con las cortinas por el hecho de haber devuelto en un taxi o por que Chanyeol, obviamente, hubiera tenido que desvestirlo, así que trató de pensar en otra cosa—. Pero, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? ¿No podían haberse encargado Jongdae o…?

 

—Eso pensé yo al principio, pero él y Sehun dijeron que, como yo era el jefe y quien había tenido la idea de salir a beber en primer lugar, me tocaba encargarme a mí de las consecuencias.

 

Baekhyun casi podía ver a las sucias ratas traidoras de sus amigos, riéndose mucho y pensando que era extremadamente divertido dejar que Chanyeol se lo llevase a su casa después de que él hubiera hecho el ridículo más grande de toda su vida. Una parte muy traicionera de su cerebro se preguntó dónde habría dormido su jefe aquella noche, y la respiración empezó a acelerársele hasta que miró a su alrededor y distinguió el lío de mantas sobre el sofá.

 

—Ah, yo… Gracias —murmuró, sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta. Algo en él quería rebelarse y no tener que pensar en Chanyeol como en una buena persona, porque aquello lo dejaba sin motivos válidos para quejarse de su presencia en la oficina, pero lo cierto era que su jefe se había comportado bien con él. Mucho—. No tenías por qué haber hecho algo así, de verdad. Yo sólo…

 

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada —Chanyeol se rió entre dientes un momento antes de sonreírle abiertamente y señalarle la mesa con la palma de la mano abierta—. ¿No quieres comer nada? Supongo que tienes el estómago un tanto… bloqueado, pero a lo mejor te viene bien tomar algo. Aunque sólo sea por si quieres una aspirina después.

 

Baekhyun tenía tantas ganas de comer como de hacer una visita a un pelotón de fusilamiento, pero a aquellas alturas lo último en lo que podía pensar era en hacerle otro feo a Chanyeol, así que caminó con lentitud hacia la mesa, bajando los ojos cuando el otro hombre le dedicó una sonrisa brillantísima y muy, muy satisfecha.

 

—¿Quieres algo en concreto? ¿Zumo de naranja, tostadas…? Dicen que los sándwiches de bacon son buenos para la resaca si están calentitos.

 

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no. Tengo bastante con una tostada y un café, gracias.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos hubieron empezado a comer en silencio, y Baekhyun dio gracias al cielo porque, a pesar de todo, éste no era incómodo en absoluto. Su dolor de cabeza había ido remitiendo, suponía que gracias a la aspirina que había tomado al empezar a desayunar y, cuando levantó la vista del plato para hacer un comentario al respecto, se encontró a Chanyeol mirándolo directamente con una sonrisa levísima en los labios.

 

—¿Ocurre algo? —murmuró, sintiéndose mucho menos incómodo que hacía un rato. Chanyeol se encogió de hombros.

 

—Ah, no. Es sólo que estaba pensando en que hace semanas no querías ni hablar de tomarte un café conmigo y ahora mírate.

 

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa contigo y los cafés? —Baekhyun se rió, a pesar de todo, porque Chanyeol parecía genuinamente contento con todo aquel asunto y él estaba empezando a pensar que lo que recordaba haber dicho la noche anterior no era nada más que un sueño muy feo.

 

—Me hace ilusión. ¿Es raro?

 

—Un poco. Pero me gusta. El café, digo.

 

Chanyeol asintió, y Baekhyun se dedicó a seguir sorbiendo el café con calma – por el sabor, aquella leche era entera y con lactosa, pero una vez al año no podía hacer daño – mientras paseaba los ojos por el salón, estudiándolo con curiosidad. Al lugar le hacía falta una buena limpieza (¿eso que había sobre la mesita era una caja de pizza vieja?) pero en general era bastante acogedor, con sus muebles oscuros y aquellas ventanas tan grandes.

 

—¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? —se encontró preguntando, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar iniciando una conversación—. Me dijeron que habías estado haciendo prácticas en China.

 

—Volví hace algo más de un mes —si a Chanyeol le pareció extraño que Baekhyun conociera su historial como becario, no lo dejó traslucir—. Ya sabes, una vez acabé de estudiar tuve que regresar a Corea. Para entrar de una vez en el mundo laboral como tal, conocer el funcionamiento de la empresa de papá, aceptar mi legado… Ya sabes, esas cosas.

 

—Dicho así, suena muy a obligación.

 

— _Es_ casi una obligación —Baekhyun alzó los ojos, levemente alarmado, pero Chanyeol se rió—. Mi padre es quien es, y mi hermana mayor ni quiere oír hablar de sucederle en la empresa. Yo he tenido que acabar alquilándome este apartamento por mi cuenta porque vivir en casa era terrible: demasiada propaganda empresarial en muy poco espacio. Menos mal que todo este mundillo me gusta.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Es a lo que me habría dedicado incluso aunque mi familia no hubiese tenido una compañía, creo. Siempre me ha gustado.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Esa mañana, mientras la hora de entrada al trabajo se acercaba, Baekhyun descubrió que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, Chanyeol no estaba del todo mal. No sólo lo había sacado muy caballerosamente del bar cuando él había estado demasiado borracho para moverse, sino que además tenía buena conversación, y era divertido, por no hablar de guapo.

 

Lo cual habría estado muy bien de no ser el hijo del presidente y su jefe de proyecto, porque Baekhyun tenía una ética laboral, y esa ética no debería de haberle permitido sentirse cohibido como una quinceañera al ver que, primero, la camisa que le había prestado Chanyeol para sustituir durante aquel día la que él había manchado de vómito le quedaba ridículamente grande y que, segundo, debía de ser el suavizante o algo así, porque la tela olía exactamente igual que él.

 

\--

 

Lo ocurrido aquella mañana había sido una especie de oasis en mitad de la serie de eventos desafortunados que conformaban la vida de Baekhyun últimamente y, como todos los momentos de tranquilidad en mitad de la tormenta, no podía durar. El caos empezó a desatarse cuando Baekhyun entró tras Chanyeol al recibidor acristalado del edificio de su empresa, aguardando junto a él con un nerviosismo cada vez más creciente – le quedaban minutos para ver a Jongin, a Sehun y a Jongdae y todavía no sabía si matarlos por haberlo dejado solo a su suerte o si morirse él mismo por el numerito que había montado en el bar.

 

—Baekhyun, pasa —le indicó Chanyeol, manteniendo el botón de apertura de puertas pulsado desde el exterior, eternamente educado, de un modo que hacía que al joven le diera vueltas la cabeza porque no quería admitir que se había quedado sin el ochenta por ciento de sus motivos para considerarlo persona _non-grata._

 

—No tienes por qué abrirme la puerta siempre, ¿sabes? —murmuró, por decir algo, pasando al interior del ascensor de todos modos.

 

El comentario había sido perfectamente casual e inocente, pero a Baekhyun no se le escapó el modo en el que Chanyeol abrió unos ojos como platos, tensándose por completo antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y seguirlo al interior. Confuso, Baekhyun repitió sus propias palabras mentalmente, preguntándose qué habría podido decir que fuese raro, hasta que se recordó a sí mismo sacudiendo muy indignadamente un Rolex en mitad del reservado de un bar.

 

“Porque muy a pesar mío, lo que yo quiero que me abra Park Chanyeol no es la puerta: son las…”

 

—Oh, mierda —susurró, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a su enorme bocaza y a sus impulsos sexuales traicioneros una vez, y otra, y otra.

 

Aquella mañana, había tenido la ligera esperanza de haber soñado con esa parte, pero a juzgar por el modo en el que Chanyeol prácticamente se había quedado clavado al suelo al escuchar su simple mención a _abrir puertas_ , estaba metido en un lío del tamaño del Everest. Y no sólo porque su dignidad hubiera caído a un nivel tan bajo que ahora probablemente estaría a la altura del núcleo terrestre, sino porque tenía que ver a su equipo y a Chanyeol todos los días, y además ahora mismo estaba encerrado con su jefe en un ascensor.

 

_“Que no diga nada, que no diga nada. Por favor, que no diga nada…”_

—Oye, Baekhyun. Uhm, sobre ayer por la noche…

 

El joven se sintió gritar eternamente. Trató de controlar cada músculo de su cuerpo, reírse de todo aquello y parecer tranquilo, pero aquella maldita tensión estaba volviendo a llenar el ascensor, y la colección de dramas de calidad dudosa de Baekhyun parecía coincidir en que en los ascensores nunca pasaban cosas buenas.

 

—¿Ayer por la noche? ¿Qué pasa con ayer por la noche?

 

—Escucha, no sé lo que pensarás de mí, pero quiero que sepas que yo… —era imposible saber cómo había pasado, pero de repente Chanyeol ya no estaba en la otra punta del ascensor, sino a su lado, y era muy alto, y lo estaba sujetando por el brazo, mirándolo con unos ojos muy oscuros, y Baekhyun se preguntó qué demonios iba a pasar ahora.

 

—Ehm, yo… ¿Cómo va la planificación de los presupuestos? ¡Empezamos hoy! —prácticamente gritó, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente para tratar de crear una brecha en aquel ambiente tan pesado.

 

—Sí, pero Baek…

 

Baekhyun no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decir Chanyeol, ni de cómo iba a escaparse él con la dignidad y el orgullo intactos, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera añadir algo más, el ascensor se detuvo con un alegre _clinc_ antes de tiempo y las puertas se abrieron delante de un grupo de hombres trajeados que prorrumpieron en una sarta de “ohs” y exclamaciones en alguna clase de idioma extranjero tan pronto vieron quién estaba allí dentro.

 

—¡Ah, Park-san, Park-san! —exclamó el que parecía el jefe, inclinándose en una reverencia a la que el propio Chanyeol correspondió con estupor—. ¡Lo estábamos buscando, pero en recepción nos dijeron que no había llegado todavía! Su padre nos ha dicho que hay determinadas cosas que tenemos que discutir sobre la filial de Osaka, y…

 

Al instante siguiente, el ascensor estaba lleno de japoneses hablando en coreano con mucho acento y Baekhyun había conseguido separarse de Chanyeol y refugiarse en una esquina anónima, dando al mundo gracias por Osaka, el resto de Japón, el Takoyaki y Doraemon.

 

Sólo apartó la vista de la pared metálica a su izquierda un segundo, y fue cuando tuvo que abrirse camino entre la maraña de japoneses para bajarse en su planta. En aquel momento creyó ver a Chanyeol mirándolo, casi como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar, durante un segundo, y no pudo evitar la punzada de algo parecido a culpa y miedo que sintió en la boca del estómago.

 

\--

 

Tal y como Baekhyun había esperado, sus amigos lo habían recibido con el aire de una manada de leones dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre una gacela solitaria, y él ni siquiera había podido correr, porque no dejaba de tener que trabajar con ellos.

 

—¿Qué tal con el jefe, eh, Baekkie? —preguntó Jongdae con una risita tan pronto como lo vio entrar en su despacho. Baekhyun no sabía qué hacían él y Sehun ahí dentro, teniendo en cuenta que, por mucho que pareciera un zulo, aquel era _su_ despacho y ellos no tendrían por qué estar en aquel lugar—. ¿Has dormido bien?

 

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está Jongin?

 

—Ah, Kyungsoo-hyung lo ha secuestrado y lo tiene esclavizado haciéndole fotocopias. Parecía enfadado por algo —Sehun se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¿Qué es esa camisa que traes puesta, hyung? O más bien, ¿de quién es?

 

Baekhyun suspiró, yendo a sentarse en su silla.

 

—Si queréis decir algo sobre mi desafortunado comentario de ayer por la noche, hacedlo ya y dejadme trabajar. No quiero volver a hablar de eso en mi vida.

 

—Ah, pero nosotros tampoco queremos hablar de eso, hyung.

 

—Verás, Baek, lo hemos discutido y hemos pensado que bastante has arruinado ya tu reputación haciendo comentarios sexualmente explícitos sobre nuestro querido jefe, con todo el equipo _y él mismo_ delante, como para meternos contigo por ello a partir de ahora.

 

—Vaya, qué amables.

 

—En lugar de eso, hyung, preferimos comentar el hecho de que al parecer te gusta Park Chanyeol.

 

—No me gusta —replicó Baekhyun con rapidez.

 

—Claro, y por eso te emborrachaste y le contaste a Kyungsoo tus penas cuando no te hacía caso durante la reunión de ayer. Por no hablar de ciertos… comentarios que ya hemos acordado que no vamos a discutir aquí.

 

—Eso no quiere decir nada —protestó—. Os digo que no me gusta.

 

—Seguro.

 

—Es el hijo del jefe. Que sea sexualmente frustrante es otra cosa, pero no podríamos tener nada. Su padre es el _presidente,_ ¿entendéis?

 

—Pues la verdad es que no.

 

—Ya os lo he dicho. No voy a tener nada con él. No voy a salir con él, ni a acostarme con él, ni a tomarme otro café con él. Nada.

 

—¿Otro? ¿Quiere eso decir que ya te has tomado uno?

 

Baekhyun había decidido que ya había tenido bastante de aquellos dos y los había echado de dentro del despacho en aquel mismo instante, tomando la firme decisión de no dejar que todo el asunto lo afectara. Su principal problema, exceptuando a los desalmados de sus amigos, en todo aquel asunto, era que, por mucho que admitirlo lo hiciera sentir aún más frustrado, sentía una extraña atracción (sexual) por Park Chanyeol, y el hecho de que él fuera anormalmente alto, y anormalmente guapo, y se pasara la vida paseándose por la oficina, no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

 

Pero él era fuerte, y tenía algo que demostrarse a sí mismo, así que si antes se había esforzado competir con Chanyeol en todo, a partir de aquel instante se centró todo lo posible por ignorarlo, evitándolo por los pasillos y sentándose en una esquina, en silencio, durante las reuniones.

 

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Baekhyun? —le preguntó Jongdae, inusualmente serio, una tarde tres semanas después de su lamentable borrachera, cuando lo interceptó después de que Baekhyun hubiera llegado al extremo de saltarse una de las reuniones de control de los presupuestos—. Los demás acabamos de salir de una reunión, y tú tenías que haber entregado para hoy la planificación detallada de la campaña SEO en buscadores. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

 

A Baekhyun le hubiera gustado responder, pero no tenía ningún argumento válido. Sabía que había habido una reunión – siempre había llevado un planning detallado de su horario diario en la agenda – pero, por primera vez en años, ni había tenido el trabajo acabado a tiempo ni había tenido ganas de ir. Era lo que ocurría cuando huías de tu jefe, suponía; cuando te pasabas las horas más alerta para no encontrarte a solas con él que centrado en los informes que debías hacer.

 

—Me surgió una urgencia —acabó mintiendo, pero Jongdae debió de captar la falta de certeza en su voz, porque no lo dejó irse.

 

—¿Y te fuiste sin avisar en recepción?

 

—Bueno. Era… ¿urgente?

 

—Estás retrasando el trabajo de todos, Baekhyun —lo cortó su amigo—. Habríamos ido justos de tiempo incluso si cada miembro del equipo hubiera estado trabajando al cien por cien, pero ya no es que tú no colaboras, sino que entorpeces lo que hacemos los otros. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por Park Chanyeol? Tú querías ser líder de equipo, ¿no? Pues actúa como uno, Baek. Actúa como se supone que alguien con responsabilidad debería actuar.

 

Jongdae no le había dejado tiempo a responder, largándose a través del pasillo a zancadas. Casi nunca solía estar de mal humor, y Baekhyun se había arrastrado hasta su despacho sintiéndose muy culpable al respecto. Era cierto que tenían muy poco plazo para acabar aquella campaña, y que Huang Zitao era uno de aquellos clientes tan exigentes que no dudarían en cambiar de compañía si el equipo dedicado a sus productos cometía fallos tan ridículos como no cumplir los plazos.

 

Con un suspiro, el joven desbloqueó su ordenador y pinchó en su informe inacabado sobre posicionamiento SEO. Tenía que haberlo terminado horas atrás, pero, aunque tenía ya en su poder la mayoría de la información a incluir, ordenarla le llevaría horas, lo cual implicaba que se le acumularía también el resto del trabajo.

 

_“¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?”_

 

Decidiendo que terminaría lo que le quedaba por hacer, sin importar el número de horas extra que tuviera que emplear para conseguirlo, el joven clavó la vista en la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a teclear. Estaba, por primera vez en semanas, tan concentrado, que no sintió la puerta de su despacho abrirse, ni a la persona que entró hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ésta estuvo detenida frente a su escritorio.

 

—Byun Baekhyun —oyó a una voz llamarlo, y no pudo evitar la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

 

—Chany– _Señor Park_ —Baekhyun no supo que cara poner, ni qué decir, porque semanas después de haber arruinado el trabajo de todos intentando evitar algo así, Chanyeol estaba allí, en su despacho, con la puerta cerrada tras de sí, y él sentía a cada nervio consciente de su cuerpo dándole la orden de salir corriendo de allí, evitar aquello, _ya._

—Te esperábamos en la reunión —Chanyeol ignoró su lapsus y rodeó la mesa hasta ir a situarse detrás de su silla, en un punto en el que Baekhyun podía escucharlo, pero no verlo si no se giraba—. Necesitábamos tener los informes de posicionamiento para hoy.

 

—Me había surgido una urgencia —volvió a mentir Baekhyun—. Tuve que irme. Lo siento. Me quedaré hasta tarde hoy y prometo que…

 

—No —el joven no sabía lo que había esperado, pero lo que ocurrió lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Súbitamente, el peso sobre su silla había aumentado, y la respiración de Chanyeol estaba contra su oído, y él se había quedado muy quieto, paralizado en el sitio—. Los dos sabemos que esto no puede seguir así.

 

Baekhyun tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, así que separó los labios, dejando salir el aire en bocanadas cortas.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —musitó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

—No, Baekhyun. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

 

 _No lo sabía._ Baekhyun no lo sabía. Pero en aquel instante, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de tomar aire, estaba potencialmente seguro de que le habría dejado a hacer a Chanyeol cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_ , que se le hubiera ocurrido pedir.

 

—Toma esto —fue lo único que dijo su jefe, sin embargo, separándose de él tras unos segundos interminables. Cuando Baekhyun abrió los ojos, vio un fajo de papeles delante de él y los tomó entre los dedos, dudoso, sin entender qué eran—. ¿Podrías revisarlos para mañana? Estos seguro de que hay cosas que no cuadran.

 

—Uhm. Sí, claro.

 

Chanyeol asintió sin más y, antes de que Baekhyun pudiera preguntarle nada, murmuró una corta despedida y salió de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo y extrañamente vacío en mitad de su despacho. No entendía por qué su jefe le había pedido que revisase aquello cuando precisamente él era quien iba con retraso, pero nada más comenzar a leer la primera página, hojeando el texto por encima, cayó en la cuenta de lo que era y se llevó una mano a los labios.

 

Su tarea para aquel día, lo que debía haber hecho después de terminar su informe fallido sobre posicionamiento SEO tendría que haber sido un documento sobre su campaña a realizar en ferias. Y eso era lo que le había traído Chanyeol para revisar: su propio trabajo, el que él había dejado de hacer tratando de evitarlo por las esquinas.

 

—Dios mío… —el Baekhyun de semanas atrás probablemente se habría sentido increíblemente ofendido por el hecho de que alguien más se hubiera atrevido a hacer el trabajo que era legítimamente suyo, pero su yo actual se sentía extrañamente conmovido—. ¿A qué hora se supone que ha hecho esto?

 

\--

 

Cuando Baekhyun terminó de redactar e imprimir su informe y de revisar los documentos que le había entregado Chanyeol, eran más de las once de la noche. Todo el mundo se había marchado a casa hacía rato – incluso el empleado de seguridad había dejado de pasarse a preguntarle por su estado y le había dicho que, de necesitarlo, estaría en su garito en la planta baja – y los pasillos al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta de su despacho estaban a oscuras.

 

—Bueno, esto ya está —murmuró una vez hubo comprobado sus anotaciones en la última página, estirándose para desentumecer los músculos de su espalda y levantándose con un bostezo. El sonido de su propia voz sobre la quietud reinante casi logró sobresaltarlo—. Hora de irse a casa.

 

Tras ponerse la chaqueta y el abrigo, Baekhyun echó un último vistazo a los dos documentos sobre la mesa, dudoso. Tardó un segundo en decidirse, pero finalmente regresó a su escritorio, redactó un par de frases en un post-it (“ _Aquí está todo preparado. ¡Tenía muchos menos fallos de los que esperaba!_ _J Atte. BBH”)_ y se llevó los dos documentos con él, pensando en dejarlos en el despacho de Chanyeol antes de salir. Puede que su jefe llegara a trabajar antes que él, y en ese caso, primero, podría adelantar trabajo sin tener que perder tiempo pidiéndole los documentos en cuestión y, segundo, tal vez así Baekhyun podría evitar quedarse a solas con él en otra ocasión.

 

Su idea le había parecido buena al principio, pero conforme cruzaba los pasillos en semipenumbra hasta la zona donde se hallaba el despacho de Chanyeol, la voluntad empezó a flaquearle. Porque, ¿qué pasaba si a él no le hacía gracia que entrara en su despacho? ¿Y si lo mandaba llamar? ¿Y si el mensaje que le había escrito en el post-it (que había pretendido ser un chiste, con carita sonriente dibujada en una esquina incluida, porque los documentos que le había entregado Chanyeol apenas tenían fallos) le parecía pedante o grosero? Porque lo último que quería Baekhyun era parecer más pedante, o que Chanyeol pensara mal de él después de haberse molestado en hacer _sus_ informes por él… Y todo el asunto de meterse en su despacho sin permiso explícito estaba empezando a parecerle muy mala idea, así que al llegar se detuvo en seco, con la mano ya sobre el picaporte y tragó saliva.

 

_“¿Qué estoy haciendo?”_

Bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos, decidiendo que era un idiota, pero un idiota asustado, y que como tal iba a marcharse de allí sin entrar, cuando se percató de que, a pesar de todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, había un leve brillo anaranjado que salía de debajo de la puerta de aquel despacho.

 

—No puede ser… ¿Chanyeol? —murmuró Baekhyun para sí, alzando luego la voz un tanto, y golpeando la puerta de madera con los nudillos—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

 

Desde el interior del despacho no le llegó respuesta alguna y Baekhyun apoyó el peso del cuerpo primero en un pie, luego en el otro, planteándose qué hacer. Sabía que lo más sensato y coherente habría sido marcharse a casa, pero la curiosidad y el ya prácticamente permanente nudo en su estómago fueron más fuertes (por no hablar de su necesidad como buen ciudadano de apagar cualquier luz que hubiera podido quedarse encendida, ¿no?) y, finalmente, empujó la puerta y la abrió.

 

El interior del despacho, al contrario que la última vez que Baekhyun había estado allí, era un caos de papeles. Había folios – impresos, cubiertos de gráficos, garabateados a mano – en todas partes: apilados en la mesa, en las sillas, incluso en el suelo. A simple vista, Baekhyun era capaz de reconocer parte de las gráficas y tablas como documentos de la campaña de Kandy Deluxe; documentos que tenían que continuarse, que terminarse, que revisarse. Y allí, con el rostro apoyado entre los brazos, dormido entre la pila de trabajo sin acabar, estaba Chanyeol.

 

A Baekhyun le hubiera gustado poder decir que estaba sorprendido, pero la expresión más propia en aquel caso habría sido _fascinado_. Durmiendo así, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y sin producir ni un solo sonido, Chanyeol parecía muy niño, y estaba tan tranquilo que a Baekhyun poco le faltó para sentirse como un intruso, viendo cosas que no tenía que ver, notando cómo lo invadía una oleada de afecto para la que no estaba preparado, y contra la que no estaba en condiciones de luchar.

 

Apretando los documentos con más fuerza, el joven recorrió la distancia que lo separaba hasta el escritorio, dejándolos en un punto vacío de la mesa con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y conteniendo una sonrisa al ver que Chanyeol estaba murmurando algo en sueños – por no decir babeando el folio lleno de borratajos contra el que tenía apoyada la mejilla.

 

Su gesto no tardó en mutar a una mueca preocupada, no obstante, al darse cuenta de que probablemente aquella no fuera la primera noche en la que Chanyeol se quedaba allí, y de que, a pesar de que siempre parecía lleno de energía, no solamente se había quedado dormido allí, sino que además tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos.

 

—Todos formamos parte del mismo equipo, ¿eh, Jongdae? —murmuró, riéndose entre dientes al recordar las palabras de su amigo e inclinándose hacia delante para apartarlo con suavidad el pelo a Chanyeol de los ojos.

 

 _“Eres un idiota, Park Chanyeol”_ añadió mentalmente, ignorando el cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos y observando su figura dormida durante un momento antes de tomar una decisión.

 

Dando media vuelta, salió de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con la mayor delicadeza posible.

 

El reloj del recibidor, que cruzó para dirigirse a la calle, tocó las doce campanadas de medianoche en el momento en el que él cruzó las puertas de cristal.

 

\--

 

—¡Buenos días, bello durmiente! O más bien, buenas noches.

 

Muy posiblemente, y teniendo en cuenta su historial, lo último que Chanyeol hubiera esperado encontrarse al abrir los ojos pasada la medianoche habría sido a Baekhyun, tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y tendiéndole una copa de café refrigerado con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

 

—¿Baek? —murmuró, con la voz todavía ronca por el sueño, y el joven contuvo las mariposas que habían empezado a revolotearle en el estómago ante la mera mención de su nombre bajo una carcajada.

 

—¡Sorpresa!

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—¿Yo? He venido a dejarte en el despacho el informe que faltaba y los documentos que me encargaste y te he encontrado aquí durmiendo, así que he pensado que no te vendría mal un café y un poco de ayuda.

 

—¿Ayuda? —repitió Chanyeol, que ahora no solamente parecía totalmente despierto, sino también un tanto receloso. Baekhyun suponía que se lo había buscado—. ¿Para qué?

 

—Vamos, no me digas que te has quedado metido en tu despacho hasta madrugada porque te gusta mucho dormir babeando sobre la mesa.

 

—No estaba…

 

—Tienes un resto de saliva. Justo aquí —Baekhyun señaló un punto en la comisura de sus labios desde el otro lado de la mesa, y aprovechó que Chanyeol estaba distraído tratando de limpiárselo para continuar hablando, ahora en serio—. Escucha, yo… Sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Sé que vamos mal de tiempo, y que a este paso no conseguiremos terminar a tiempo pero… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto tú solo? Puede que está mal que yo lo diga, pero todos aquí somos un equipo. Si trabajáramos todos juntos.

 

—La mayoría de nosotros estamos trabajando todos juntos —replicó Chanyeol, y Baekhyun no tuvo la fuerza para negar de que la acusación implícita dolía—. Todos estamos haciendo horas extras, y hemos llegado al punto en el que no puedo decirle a nadie que se quede más tiempo. El líder de este equipo soy yo, ¿no? Pues si hay alguien que tiene que dejar de dormir, ese seré yo y ya está. Vete a casa, Baekhyun —añadió en tono firme.

 

—Uh, uh, no. No puedes con esto tú solo. Voy a quedarme contigo.

 

—Escucha, no necesito…

 

—No. Escúchame tú a mí —el joven tomó aire, suavizando el tono y tragándose su orgullo—. Los dos sabemos que el proyecto va con mucho retraso, y que el ochenta por ciento de la culpa es mía. No vas a conseguir ponernos al día tú solo, y mucho menos en una noche. Si es lo que quieres, no les diré nada a Jongdae y a los otros pero al menos déjame ayudar. A modo de tregua, o para hacer las paces, pero _por favor_. Déjame ayudarte.

 

Gracias al cielo, Chanyeol dudó.

 

—No sé si debería… —comenzó, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse mucho más, porque Baekhyun alargó el brazo sobre el escritorio y le aferró la mano con suave insistencia, atrayéndola hacia sí.

 

—Deberías —declaró—. Primero, porque ya te dijo tu padre que yo soy una de las personas más fiables de este equipo. Segundo, porque toda esta fase del proyecto tiene que estar acabada antes de la reunión con Huang Zitao, dentro de una semana y media. Y tercero —añadió, depositando el vaso refrigerado que todavía sostenía en la palma de la mano abierta de Chanyeol—, porque te he traído café.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun estaba seguro de que el truco había estado en el café.

 

No le había costado mucho convencer a Chanyeol para que colaboraran después de ofrecerle sellar su trato con el susodicho café refrigerado. Con posterioridad a aquello, verse cuando todos los demás se habían ido – con objetivos, por supuesto, clara y únicamente profesionales – se convirtió en una nueva rutina para los dos.

 

Aquel horario de trabajo extensivo, en el que Baekhyun llegaba a la oficina a las nueve de la mañana y se marchaba a su casa alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, no tardó mucho en empezar a pasarle factura. Las latas de café nocturnas se convirtieron en _Red Bulls_ y los descafeinados que solía tomar para desayunar pasaron a contener un doble _shot_ de espresso y, aún así, Baekhyun sentía que los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele a media tarde, y se encontró cabeceando en más de una ocasión durante los próximos días.

 

—Hyung, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Jongin una ocasión en la que fue a entregarle un fajo de fotocopias—. Es verdad que estás más… productivo últimamente, pero parece que vayas a caerte muerto en cualquier esquina.

 

—Gracias por los ánimos —murmuró Baekhyun.

 

—¿Es que no puedes dormir últimamente? —preguntó Jongdae, que tenía el extraño don para presentarse siempre donde no lo llamaban, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te reconcome la culpa por haber estado retrasando el trabajo de todos durante semanas enteras?

 

—Vete a la mierda Jongdae —replicó Baekhyun, demasiado cansado como para sentirse mal, tirándole un lapicero que rebotó contra la pared sobre el dintel—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir aquí?

 

—Nunca hay nada mejor que molestarte a ti. Aunque últimamente pareces tan cansado que ya casi ni me discutes. Deberías cuidarte un poco más para volverte a convertir en la bolita de amor y quejidos que todos adoramos.

 

—No, en serio, hyung, sé que hay mucho trabajo por hacer todavía, pero deberías tomarte una pausa. Pídele a Chanyeol que te deje volver pronto a casa hoy: seguro que no tiene ningún problema.

 

Baekhyun hizo como si considerara la opción. Por supuesto, y a la hora de la verdad, ni se le pasó por la cabeza faltar a su encuentro nocturno con Chanyeol, ni aquella ni ninguna de las noches siguientes. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar del sueño acumulado y del modo en el que todo su cuerpo había empezado a quejarse por la falta de sueño, cooperando con Chanyeol adelantaba mucho más trabajo del que conseguía sacar adelante solo.

 

Y no sólo eso, sino que además se divertía. Se suponía que los dos se estaban quedando allí a trabajar, y eso era lo que hacían el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero había ocasiones en las que uno de los dos comenzaba a cantar una de las canciones que aparecía en la radio que tenían encendida para evitar quedarse dormidos y el otro le hacía los coros, o pausas que hacían en mitad de la noche para atacar las latas de café y _Red Bull_ y los sándwiches de los que solían aprovisionarse en la tienda 24 horas del final de su calle, y en las que acababan hablando de nada y de todo, sentados en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la superficie de madera del escritorio de Chanyeol.

 

—Te juro que el perro de Huang Zitao me odia —le decía este entonces, por ejemplo.

 

—Ese animal del demonio odia a todo el mundo. Probablemente porque su dueño no solamente le ha puesto su nombre a su marca, sino porque además lo trata como a su princesita y le pone todos los productos que saca, collares de diamantes incluidos.

 

—¿Quién demonios le compraría un collar de diamantes a su perro? —Chanyeol hizo una mueca y Baekhyun lo golpeó con el codo el las costillas.

 

—Yo no, pero mucha gente sí.

 

—Mucha gente a la que le gusta tirar el dinero.

 

—Eh, no está bien meterse con el producto que tenemos que vender. Debería parecerte maravilloso. Estupendo. _Espectacular._

 

—Espectacularmente inútil. Sabes que tengo razón.

 

— _Puede._ Y sólo puede.

 

Era por momentos como aquellos por los que Baekhyun estaba empezando a adorar aquella clase de citas, a pesar del sueño y del trabajo acumulado. No se trataba únicamente de la gran satisfacción de ver cómo su pila de trabajo pendiente se reducía, sino de los momentos como aquellos, en los que se olvidaba de que Park Chanyeol era su jefe, de que se suponía que su dignidad y su orgullo debían de obligarlo a mantener las distancias y de que él era un profesional y se dedicaba a reírse como un niño sentado como un crío encima del suelo. Aquello era perfecto, y él estaba extenuado pero contento, esperando que su jornada laboral terminase para repetir aquella nueva rutina una noche más.

 

También podía, la mayoría del tiempo, olvidarse de la corriente casi eléctrica que a veces parecía chisporrotear entre los dos – pensar que no estaba hasta que, en el momento menos pensado, aparecía – y Baekhyun no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Cuando había vivido huyendo de Chanyeol, completamente alerta, había sido fácil mantenerla a raya, pero ahora los dos pasaban muchas horas juntos, en una habitación cerrada, y aquella fuerza parecía imposible de controlar. Podía atacarlo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, cuando Chanyeol se acercaba más de la cuenta a él para señalarle algo en un documento, cuando Baekhyun decidía pausar su trabajo e inventarse un bailecito ridículo para la canción de turno en la radio y podía sentir los ojos de su jefe siguiendo sus movimientos o cuando los dos acababan muy cerca el uno del otro, ya fuera trabajando o descansando, a pesar de tener todo un despacho enorme en el cual estar.

 

Baekhyun sabía que podría – debería – haber frenado todo aquello desde el principio, pero había una parte de él que se negaba a hacerlo. Algo en su cabeza que quería y no quería que pasara _algo_ , que hacía un esfuerzo por jurar y perjurar que estaban allí por trabajo, y que ninguno de los dos se distraería con nada hasta haber terminado los presupuestos de campaña, pero que luego le permitía quedarse dormido mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Chanyeol y los dedos inconscientemente aferrados a la manga blanca de su camisa.

 

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —preguntó al despertar, frotándose los ojos aún aturdido.

 

—Porque estabas agotado —Chanyeol lo miró con una inusitada suavidad, y Baekhyun sintió una tensión muy distinta; un sentimiento dentro de él que parecía a punto de estallar—. ¿Te ha dicho alguien, por cierto, que haces ruiditos cuando duermes?

 

— _¿Ruiditos?_

—Sí. Y no pongas esa cara. Es adorable.

 

Chanyeol se rió. Baekhyun se dedicó a mirar a todas partes menos a él. Aquella era la noche del séptimo día desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, y sólo les quedaban dos más hasta la reunión con Huang Zitao, hasta que los presupuestos estuvieran listos y aquella especie de tregua terminase.

 

Baekhyun debería de haber estado contento de recuperar sus hábitos de sueño, su horario normal, su _vida_. Pero el fin de una cosa implicaba el final de otra, y pensar en ello lo hacía sentirse especialmente deprimido.

 

\--

 

Y así los días que quedaban pasaron, y dieron las doce del último día. De la última noche.

 

—De acuerdo. Posicionamiento general. ¿Lo tenemos? —le estaba preguntando Chanyeol, aunque la marea de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza no lo dejaba escucharlo bien.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿SEM y SEO, corregidos?

 

—También.

 

—¿Presupuesto de campaña en medios de comunicación? ¿Contrato con sponsors?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Presupuestos especiales y específicos? ¿Plan a cinco años? ¿Política de contención de riesgos?

 

—Aquí lo tengo.

 

—Bien —Chanyeol sonrió, todo él excitación y energía, a pesar de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso? Que hemos acabado con todo. ¡A última hora del último momento, pero lo hemos conseguido!

 

—Sí. Menos mal, ¿verdad?

 

Chanyeol asintió mientras se dedicaba a apilar las diferentes partes del informe finalizado sobre la mesa, moviéndose con un entusiasmo que Baekhyun no sentía en absoluto. Por primera vez en semana y media, la radio que siempre escuchaban estaba apagada, y el silencio era triste, asfixiante, casi ensordecedor.

 

Era la medianoche del último día, el fin de aquellos encuentros, el punto final de la tregua, del hechizo, y él se sentía pequeño y confuso, débil y tan cansado que le parecía imposible no bajar la guardia tras la que se había estado protegiendo durante todos aquellos días.

 

—Ya verás qué sorpresa se va a llevar el resto del equipo cuando vean que lo único que falta para que todo salga bien es encuadernar todo esto. Tendremos que celebrarlo mañana, todos juntos y por todo lo alto, ¿eh?

 

—No sé si me gustan mucho las fiestas; siempre acaban pasando cosas malas —replicó Baekhyun, intentando parecer tan entusiasta como Chanyeol y hacer un chiste, aunque algo en su voz sonó bastante similar a un ruego. Su interlocutor pareció confuso durante un minuto, pero sus ojos no tardaron en oscurecerse, en mirarlo de forma distinta, y Baekhyun supo que, si bien al hablar por primera vez de celebraciones no había recordado, ahora sí lo hacía.

 

Puede que el ambiente hubiera cambiado, pero a Baekhyun le dio lo mismo. Se negó a luchar contra ello por una vez.

 

—Deberíamos marcharnos de aquí ya. Mañana tenemos un día horroroso por delante.

 

Todas sus cosas estaban allí; las cosas de los dos – americanas, abrigos, maletines – y, mientras se vestía, el joven se preguntó si a partir del día siguiente podría hacer a plena luz del día, delante de todos, lo mismo que había venido haciendo durante las noches de la última semana y media. Entrar al despacho de Chanyeol, cantar las canciones que aparecían en su radio, llevarse bien con él. Y no lo sabía. No sabía nada. Se sentía como si todo fuese a acabar, allí y entonces, porque ellos ni habían sido nada antes ni tenían por qué serlo a partir del amanecer.

 

—Espero que haya taxis en la parada —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la puerta y posando la mano sobre el picaporte de metal. Sabía que Chanyeol estaba detrás; podía sentirlo, cerca, cerca, _cerca_ —. Aunque siempre hay, ¿no? Incluso más tarde que ahora.

 

Baekhyun no pudo decir que lo sorprendiera la mano que se posó de pronto, a la altura de su rostro, sobre la puerta de madera, impidiéndole abrirla, ni la voz ronca que sonó cerca de su oído. La había esperado desde que había comprendido que aquella era la última noche. Lo único que no sabía era qué _hacer_.

 

— _Baekhyun_ —lo llamó entonces la estúpida voz de su estúpido jefe, y él no sabía cómo una sola palabra, algo tan simple como su propio nombre, podía llegar a desarmarlo tanto.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Los presupuestos están acabados, ¿no? El proyecto se termina. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¿Qué es… lo que vas a hacer conmigo a partir de ahora?

 

Baekhyun estaba aprisionado entre Chanyeol y la puerta, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder girarse. Cuando lo hizo, vio a su jefe prácticamente inclinado sobre él, con el labio inferior temblándole como a un niño, y un brillo oscuro en los ojos que era cualquier cosa menos infantil.

 

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ni lo que quería decir, pero habló de todas formas.

 

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el bar, cuando volviste a buscar tu reloj? No hemos hablado de eso —Chanyeol no dijo absolutamente nada; sólo lo miró a los ojos, antes de asentir—. Pues bien, iba en serio. Siempre fue en serio.

 

El otro hombre continuó callado, un segundo, y dos, y tres. Un latido de corazón más tarde, y sin que Baekhyun pudiera acabar de entender del todo quién había empezado, ni cuándo, había labios contra los suyos, manos ásperas bajo su camisa, recorriéndole la piel, y el peso de otro cuerpo que lo empujaba, presionándolo contra la puerta.

 

_“Ya está, ya está, ya está.”_

Aquello era todo lo que Baekhyun había buscado, todo lo que había querido. A pesar de lo que había dicho, de cada negación y cada protesta, era lo que deseaba. Había sido algo inevitable, una marea de fuego, una oleada incontenible que había mantenido oculta tras barreras y barreras durante horas, días, semanas, y que una vez liberada lo estaba destrozando todo en minutos, segundos, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar, a respirar, a hacer nada.

 

La corriente eléctrica entre los dos ahora casi quemaba, y Baekhyun podía sentir cada chispa, cada centella, explotando contra su piel con la fuerza de una supernova, una vez cuando sus labios se encontraron, otra cuando el joven obligó a Chanyeol a separarlos, una más al sentir las manos que se habían deslizado bajo su ropa crispándose sobre sus caderas, clavándole las uñas en la piel.

 

—Más —murmuró, ordenando más que pidiendo, al sentir a Chanyeol separarle los muslos con una rodilla, separar su boca de la suya solamente el tiempo suficiente como para pegar los labios sobre su cuello y succionar, quitándole la chaqueta casi con violencia, con una desesperación casi animal que Baekhyun veía reflejada en sí mismo.

 

Había estado a punto de caer dormido, pero ahora estaba muy despierto. Y sabía que tendría que haberse detenido, que tenía mil razones para evitar todo aquello y sólo un motivo para continuar, pero su cerebro no escuchaba y él _quería_ – quería perder la cabeza, quería arruinar a Chanyeol, destrozar cada atisbo de cordura, clavarle las uñas en la espalda y obligarlo a gemir su nombre, una vez, y otra y otra, como nunca lo hubiera hecho con el de nadie más.

 

—Date prisa —musitó con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando, luchando por deslizar las manos entre los dos y terminar de desabotonar la camisa del otro hombre. Había empezado con aquello ya y quería terminarlo, sobre las baldosas, contra la pared, doblado contra la mesa. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, y todo su cuerpo parecía haber recordado de pronto lo que se sentía, el fuego en sus venas y las chispas sobre su piel—. ¿No me has oído? _Deprisa._

—Míralo, qué exigente —Chanyeol tendría que haber obedecido, pero, en lugar de eso, sonrió contra su piel, y antes de que Baekhyun pudiera protestar, obligarle a acelerar, le había sacado las manos del punto donde habían estado tratando de introducirse dentro de sus pantalones y se las habían sujetado por encima de su cabeza, contra la puerta. El joven se removió, intentando conseguir fricción, pero fue inútil.

 

— _Chanyeol_ —gimoteó, pero todo lo que hizo éste fue pegar los labios contra la comisura de su boca, de un modo tan leve que la insuficiencia de todo ello hizo que todos los nervios de Baekhyun protestaran al mismo tiempo.

 

—¿Sabes? He querido esto desde el principio —le susurró, besándolo otra vez, de un modo tan fugaz que fue apenas imperceptible, en la mandíbula—. Desde que te vi en el ascensor —otro beso más, en el lateral del cuello; otro, bajo su oreja, y Baekhyun estaba temblando—. Incluso cuando estabas dedicándote a ser desagradable, quería esto —un último beso, contra su oído—. Siempre has sido demasiado precioso. Mírate.

 

Algo en el ambiente había cambiado, metamorfoseándose en el aire hasta hacerse irreconocible, y Baekhyun se encontró casi sollozando; desesperado, pero de una manera muy distinta.

 

Había esperado que todo fuera rápido y breve, siguiendo el instinto de lo básico, de la niebla en su mente y el fuego en las venas, algo para hacer y no pensar, pero lo que él había querido se rindió completamente ante Chanyeol. Por eso, dejó que el otro hombre lo besara otra vez, permitió que su cuerpo se ondulara contra él, encajándose contra el suyo en oleadas, se aferró contra su espalda como si no pudiera respirar, como si fuera a hundirse.

 

Había esperado terminar doblado contra la mesa, pero permitió que Chanyeol lo sentara encima de ella; lo observó desde allí, muy quieto, con las piernas colgando y la camisa abierta deslizándosele sobre los hombros, mientras el otro hombre apartaba los papeles de allí encima, colocaba el informe que acababan de terminar encima de una de las sillas y luego volvía a donde estaba él, y lo besaba, y lo miraba sin decir nada, con el rastro de algo muy solemne tras las pupilas.

 

—¿Por qué así? —susurró, sintiéndose muy expuesto, más vulnerable y más desnudo que si aquello mismo hubiera ocurrido, fuera a ocurrir, de otro modo, con él de cara a la pared, quizás; con él gritando su nombre en lugar de susurrarlo.

 

Dudó que Chanyeol entendiera, pero éste sonrió, en el mismo instante en el que se agachaba, en el segundo preciso en el que le separó las piernas para poder rozarle con los labios la cara interna del muslo.

 

—Quiero verte la cara —respondió, como quien dice que el cielo es azul, que el agua del mar está fría y que el fuego quema—. Quiero mirarte a la cara, y que tú me mires a mí.

 

Y Baekhyun cerró los ojos y tembló, y no supo si el gemido desesperado que había surgido de entre sus labios se había debido a la marca que los labios de Chanyeol habían dejado contra su piel o al peso, intenso e inexplicable, de aquellas palabras.

 

\--

 

—Dios mío, Baekhyun. Hoy sí que traes una cara horrible.

 

El interpelado contuvo un suspiro, sin saber muy bien si girarse hacia sus amigos o tratar de mimetizarse con la fotocopiadora junto a la cual estaba detenido. Era cierto que había, uh, dormido poco aquella noche, pero lo último que necesitaba era que Sehun, Jongin y Jongdae, que se estaban acercando a él todos a una, se dedicasen a intentar sacarle información con sus preguntas.

 

—¿Están ya entregados los presupuestos? —se decidió a preguntar, una vez hubo decidido que tenía que esperar a que la fotocopiadora terminase de imprimir los documentos que había enviado desde su ordenador y que, por lo tanto, no tenía escapatoria posible hasta que terminase.

 

—Encuadernados, empaquetados y listos —se encargó de replicar Jongin.

 

—Chanyeol nos ha dicho que te demos las gracias, por cierto —añadió Sehun, consultando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil como si la cosa no fuera con él—. Por ayudarlo con el tema de los presupuestos, ha dicho.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Baekhyun—. Qué bien.

 

La fotocopiadora escupió la última hoja a imprimir con un chasquido metálico, y el joven se apresuró a recoger sus documentos de la bandeja y emprender el camino de vuelta a su despacho. Le hubiera gustado pensar que sus amigos eran lo suficientemente considerados como para dejarlo tranquilo si lo veían cansado y tenso en mitad de un pasillo, pero sus esperanzas fueron en vano.

 

—Vamos, Baek, suéltalo —Jongdae fue el primero en entrar a su despacho tras él, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Jongin y Sehun y cerrándola después tras de sí—. Alguien ha tenido que hacer horas extra para acabar esos presupuestos a tiempo, y ni he sido yo, ni Kyungsoo, ni Luhan, ni mucho menos este par de vagos. He estado hojeando un poco todos esos papeles y la mitad de ellos son claramente tuyos.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Que la otra única persona que ha podido hacer la mitad que no son tuyos ha sido nada más y nada menos que Park Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun tragó saliva.

 

—¿Y…? —repitió. Estaba empezando a tener calor, a sentir que el cuello de la camisa (arrugado, porque la prenda era la misma que había llevado el día anterior) le estaba apretando cada vez más la garganta.

 

—No sé, hyung. Lo último que sabemos de ti es que te dedicas a rehuir a nuestro jefe por los pasillos después de hundir tu dignidad delante de él, y ahora de repente nos enteramos de que los dos habéis estado, no sé, ¿colaborando? —replicó Sehun—. ¿A qué hora lo habéis estado haciendo, además? _Nunca_ estáis juntos en horario de oficina.

 

Mentir no tenía sentido, especialmente cuando no había nada que ocultar en aquella parte de la verdad, así que Baekhyun optó por contestar con sinceridad.

 

—Teníamos trabajo que hacer durante las horas de oficina, así que nos reuníamos luego.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

 

—Por la tarde, por la noche…

 

La respuesta pretendía ser evasiva, pero, si Jongdae se dio cuenta, lo cierto fue que no le importó, porque soltó una carcajada de todas formas.

 

—¿Por la noche, Baek? Vaya, vaya, no me digas. ¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo? ¿Reuniros en citas secretas mientras el resto de la oficina no estaba? ¿Cenar a la luz de las velas en su despacho y hablar de los presupuestos? Qué romántico.

 

Las palabras de Jongdae trajeron consigo una oleada de recuerdos – Chanyeol y él riéndose, bebiendo café refrigerado sobre el suelo del despacho; los dos trabajando juntos, hablando de tonterías por encima de la pila de papeles que tenían que tener listos antes del fin de plazo. Chanyeol, sujetándolo por las caderas con una firmeza casi delicada mientras Baekhyun le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, hundía el rostro en su cuello y susurraba su nombre contra su piel, sin apenas aire, sin apenas voz.

 

—Nos estábamos reuniendo para trabajar —dijo sin mucha convicción, cediendo ante el calor que lo sofocaba y desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa—. Deja de decir tonterías.

 

—Ah, pero piénsalo, Baekhyun. No sé por qué sigues engañándote a ti mismo, ni por qué niegas la maravillosa posibilidad de mejorar tu aburrida vida sexual _y_ dar el braguetazo del siglo al mismo tiempo. ¡Es el hijo del presidente!

 

—¡Precisamente por eso!

 

—Pero si seguro que es de esos que te llevan el desayuno a la cama y te regalan cosas caras por tu cumpleaños —intervino Sehun—. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Que sea el Rey de Inglaterra?

 

—Que no sea el hijo del jefe —Baekhyun se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio y decidiendo dar por zanjada aquella conversación—. Ya os he dicho que Park Chanyeol y yo no tenemos nada, y que si colaboramos juntos fue por motivos estrictamente profesionales en los que…

 

—Uhm, hyung… ¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un _chupetón_?

 

El joven se interrumpió en seco, llevándose un par de dedos al cuello. Recordó entonces por qué aquella mañana se había abotonado la camisa hasta arriba, a pesar del calor de más que siempre hacía en su oficina, y maldijo interiormente el momento en el que había sido tan despistado como para soltársela.

 

—¿Esto? No. No. Me he, ah, dado un golpe esta mañana al salir de la ducha.

 

—¿Y se te ha puesto así?

 

—Sí. ¿No lo ves?

 

—Pero si tienes más.

 

Baekhyun abrió la boca y la cerró, planteándose seriamente el decir que se había golpeado muchas veces aquella mañana, todas ellas en el cuello. O cerca de las clavículas, también. O en la cara interna de los muslos.

 

—No sé que es lo que estaréis pensando, pero os aseguro que…

 

—¿Te estás tirando al jefe?

 

La pregunta de Jongdae fue tan repentina y tan directa que Baekhyun no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo con la boca abierta.

 

—¿Qué…? —comenzó—. Escucha un momento, yo…

 

—Puedo atestiguar que ese chupetón del tamaño de la China continental que tienes en el cuello no estaba ahí ayer —replicó Jongdae, señalando la marca que Baekhyun ya había dejado de intentar cubrirse con los dedos—. Así que, si tú mismo has dicho que te has estado quedando aquí con Chanyeol todos los días para acabar los presupuestos… —el hombre cruzó una mirada con Sehun, que por una vez en su vida _sonreía._

 

—Se está tirando al jefe.

 

—Probablemente en la oficina.

 

—Vaya, hyung. No sabíamos que te fuesen esas cosas.

 

—¿Pero os queréis callar? —exclamó Baekhyun, lanzando una mirada alarmada a la puerta cerrada de su despacho. Estaba casi seguro que desde el exterior no podía escucharse nada, pero hablar de aquello lo ponía nervioso. No quería que nadie se enterara, y en aquel lugar todo el mundo terminaba sabiendo todo—. No es así. No fue así —añadió al ver que sus amigos parecían escépticos, y que no se marcharían hasta haberle sacado aquel secreto del todo—. Pasó sólo una vez, ¿entendéis? Sólo ayer. Estábamos cansados y acabábamos de terminar todo, y entonces pasó.

 

—¿Así que no estáis juntos? —preguntó Jongdae.

 

—No. _No._

 

—Y lo que hicisteis fue, ¿qué? ¿Descargar tensiones y cada uno para su casa? ¿Por qué llevas entonces la ropa de ayer?

 

Baekhyun volvió a plantearse seriamente el mentir, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pensar en nada convincente.

 

—Pensaba volver a casa —murmuró—. Pero cogimos el taxi juntos y, uh, terminé bajándome en su apartamento.

 

—Joder, Baek. ¿Cuántas veces…?

 

—Por favor, dejadme guardarme los detalles, ¿vale? —Baekhyun suspiró, apartándose el flequillo de la frente con una mano. Suponía que debería de haber tenido bastante ya con acostarse con su jefe una vez, pero no había podido evitar lanzarse encima de él en el taxi, y desde allí no había habido manera de separarlos aquella noche—. Ya ha sido suficiente hacer el caminito de la vergüenza esta mañana.

 

—Oh, dios mío.

 

Técnicamente, Baekhyun no había querido que nada saliera así – ni lo de la oficina, ni lo del apartamento, ni lo de la mañana siguiente – pero cuando Baekhyun se había despertado horas atrás, exactamente en la misma cama en la que había amanecido después de su borrachera terrible, pero ahora con Chanyeol durmiendo a su lado, envuelto en un lío de sábanas blancas y con un mano sobre su cintura, no había sabido _qué hacer._

 

Y no es que tuviera nada en contra de Chanyeol en sí, porque el otro hombre había sido _bueno_ con él, lo había tratado de un modo que todavía hacía que la piel le ardiera y se le encogiera el estómago; pero había parecido muy pacífico y muy joven ahí, cuando Baekhyun lo había mirado dormir, y de repente el joven se había dado cuenta de lo que _había_ hecho, y había tenido tanto miedo de lo que implicaba que había salido de un brinco de la cama, había ido recogiendo su ropa del suelo de las diferentes habitaciones y, tras vestirse como había podido, se había escapado corriendo de allí.

 

—¿Te has ido sin hablar con él, es eso? —preguntó Jongin entonces, devolviéndolo a la realidad de golpe—. ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, hyung?

 

Baekhyun había contado con que Chanyeol pasaría aquel día reunido por todo lo que tenía que ver con la entrega de los presupuestos, y había sentido algo cercano al alivio al llegar a la oficina, pensando en que al menos dispondría de un día más. Pero las horas pasaban, y Chanyeol y él tendrían que verse irremediablemente, y Baekhyun comenzó a sentir los inicios del pánico, burbujeándole en el estómago.

 

—No lo sé, Jongin —respondió, y se dio cuenta al pronunciarlas de que sus palabras eran ciertas—. La verdad es que no lo sé.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun sabía por experiencia que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía esconderse de Chanyeol para siempre, pero a pesar de todo jamás en su vida habría esperado encontrárselo sentado en una de las sillas de su despacho al día siguiente, trajeado, muy guapo, muy serio y con el móvil en la mano.

 

—Chanyeol —susurró él, al ver que el otro hombre lo miraba. Le hubiera gustado volver a su política anterior de referirse a él como _señor Park_ , pero aquellas palabras le sonaron extrañas en las cuerdas vocales al tratar de pronunciarlas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Tenía que venir a verte, teniendo en cuenta que, no sé, quería hablar contigo y ni me has cogido el teléfono ni has respondido a lo que te he escrito durante dos días.

 

Baekhyun no había pretendido que aquello pasara así, pero cuando el primer mensaje de Chanyeol había llegado – lleno de emoticonos felices y de signos de exclamación – sabía que habría tenido que contestar, pero tras minutos de observar la pantalla con expresión horrorizada y los dedos agarrotados en torno al móvil, había acabado perdiendo el valor y no haciendo nada. La cosa había ido a más, con mensajes que habían ido perdiendo en emoticonos y ganando en sequedad, y para cuando habían empezado las llamadas, el chico había puesto el móvil en silencio y lo había guardado debajo de la almohada.

 

—Tengo el teléfono estropeado —mintió, porque era más fácil que decir que había entrado en pánico con el primer mensaje, y que había terminado ignorando todos los demás porque no _podía_ explicar por qué no había respondido a los mensajes más antiguos—. A veces las llamadas no entran, y…

 

—¿Ah, sí? —sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Chanyeol pulsó una tecla en la pantalla de su propio móvil. Al instante siguiente, algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la americana de Baekhyun—. Qué curioso. Parece que ya se ha arreglado, mira.

 

—Escúchame —comenzó Baekhyun, maldiciendo su hábito de llevar el teléfono a todas partes y queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber el qué—. Lo de la otra noche fue muy, uh, agradable, pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que…

 

—¿Que qué? Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Ahora es cuando me dices que todo lo que pasó fue un error por tu parte? —el joven no respondió, y Chanyeol debió de tomar su falta de palabras por una respuesta afirmativa, porque suspiró y se levantó de la silla—. ¿Tú no eres del tipo de personas que…?

 

Baekhyun tragó saliva.

 

—No lo entenderías.

 

—¿No? ¿Y por qué no pruebas a explicármelo? —Chanyeol se había acercado a él y lo miraba desde arriba, con el ceño muy fruncido y las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Estaba esperando una respuesta, y chasqueó la lengua al no obtener ninguna—. Eres cruel, ¿sabes? No sé si es que eres incapaz de aclararte las ideas o si esto es alguna clase de… castigo estúpido porque el líder de equipo aquí soy yo en lugar de ti, pero lo único que puedo ver aquí es cómo te dedicas a ponerme la zancadilla primero y a tenderme la mano después, una vez, y otra, y otra. ¿Te parece divertido retrasar el trabajo de todos por tus berrinches? ¿Te lo has pasado muy bien dándome falsas esperanzas y dedicándote a ignorarme después cuando es, no sé, obvio que yo siento algo por ti?

 

Baekhyun se sintió como si acabasen de tirarle a la cara un jarro de agua fría.

 

—Chanyeol… —comenzó a decir, prácticamente a rogar, pero las protestas se le murieron en la garganta cuando vio que su jefe se acercaba a donde él estaba. Por un momento, creyó que Chanyeol se detendría junto a él, que lo zarandearía por los hombros, que lo besaría, _algo,_ pero su jefe simplemente pasó de largo en su camino a la puerta.

 

—Dijiste que lo que gritaste en el bar era lo que querías de mí, ¿no? Y supongo que eso era lo único —se giró a decirle con la mano apoyada en el picaporte—. Bueno, pues ya lo has conseguido. Supongo que estarás contento.

 

—¿Qué? _¡No…!_ —protestó Baekhyun, pero antes de tener tiempo para pronunciar una tercera palabra, Chanyeol ya había salido de su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con tal fuerza que los goznes crujieron y dejándolo a él allí, solo, confuso y con unas repentinas ganas de escapar corriendo fuera de aquel lugar.

 

\--

 

Una vez aprobados los presupuestos por el cliente, lo único que les quedaba por hacer para acabar las fases preliminares proyecto era lo más sencillo – recopilar todos los datos en un informe definitivo, preparar una presentación y realizar la exposición final. En cualquier otra campaña, aquel era el período en el que Baekhyun se relajaba y se dedicaba a sonreír mucho y pasearse por delante de la máquina de agua, para que el resto de trabajadores pudieran verlo y felicitarlo por el trabajo bien hecho. No obstante, y si bien Baekhyun sabía que aquella campaña había sido especialmente difícil y que, por lo tanto, se _merecía_ los elogios, de lo único que había tenido ganas aquellos últimos días había sido de triplicar sus visitas al Starbucks y encerrarse en su despacho con el café más grande de toda la carta y una cantidad ilimitada de muffins.

 

—¿Qué es eso, hyung? —le había preguntado Sehun al verlo llegar un día con una bolsa llena de sándwiches en una mano y un vaso de plástico transparente relleno de algo muy amarillo y coronado con una espiral de nata blanca.

 

—Un frappuccino nuevo. Vainilla y caramelo con pudding, o algo así. Deberíais probando.

 

—¿Eso que hay flotando ahí dentro son trozos enteros de flan? —el becario le arrebató el vaso y, tras mostrárselo a Jongin, suspiró—. De verdad, no sé cómo te las apañas, pero siempre que traes algo de un café haces que se me quiten las ganas de ir a mí. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido meter flan en un café?

 

—No es flan: es pudding.

 

—Pero, hyung —intervino Jongin, al mismo tiempo que Baekhyun alargaba la mano para recuperar su vaso de las manos indignas de Sehun—. ¿No eras tú el que siempre había defendido los desayunos ligeros? Quiero decir, ¿dónde han quedado tus cappuccinos con edulcorante _light?_

 

—En el cajón de los despropósitos, junto al resto de mi vida.

 

Sehun y Jongin cruzaron una mirada confusa, pero Baekhyun los dejó atrás y se dirigió a su despacho, decidiendo ahorrarse las explicaciones. No quería tener que decir que hacía días que había mandado sus propósitos de comer de manera sana al infierno y que había regresado a sus hábitos alimenticios de su época de universidad – o, lo que era lo mismo, que ahora se dedicaba a pasar sus noches viendo los capítulos más lacrimógenos de su colección de dramas de dudosa calidad acompañado de pizza, Coca Cola y helado, y a ahogar sus penas en frappuccino con pudding – como medio para olvidarse de que hacía tres días (¡tres!) había discutido con Park Chanyeol en su despacho, y que ahora su jefe y él no hablaban y todo era un infierno.

 

Baekhyun no sabía si llamar a aquello mal laboral o mal de amores, pero en cualquier caso estaba seguro de que el exceso de azúcar era lo más parecido a una solución que tenía por el momento.

 

Al menos, el proyecto de Kandy Deluxe iba bien y, si todo seguía así, pronto se acabaría y él podría arrastrarse hasta el despacho del presidente Park y pedirle unas vacaciones. Había estado tan ocupado en conseguir aquel ascenso del demonio que se tenía acumulados prácticamente todos sus días de descanso reglados del año anterior: si decidía tomárselos todos juntos, nadie podría quitarle el derecho a dormitar durante un mes entero en algún hotel.

 

La idea, en principio, sonaba prometedora. Y él habría podido regodearse pensando en ella, de utilizar aquello para relajarse durante aquellas últimas semanas de trabajo, de no ser porque la empresa entera parecía haberse aliado en su contra.

 

—Vaya, te noto un poco alicaído, Baekhyun. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una de las recepcionistas al verlo pasar uno de aquellos días, cargando con un café gigante y una docena de croissants rellenos de chocolate.

 

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué? —había respondido él, dedicándole su sonrisa encantadora de siempre.

 

Normalmente, esa sonrisa en cuestión bastaba para hacer que el ochenta por ciento del personal femenino y el cincuenta del masculino se derritiese a sus pies, pero, en esa ocasión, la mujer no se lo tragó, y lo miró con algo parecido a la preocupación.

 

—Cuídate, ¿quieres? —le dijo.

 

Y Baekhyun habría considerado aquello un caso aislado, pero en los próximos días volvieron a hacerle la pregunta otra vez, y otra, y otra más; en los pasillos, en la sala de reuniones y en la cafetería.

 

—¿De verdad que todo está en orden, hyung? —quiso saber Jongin cuando acudió a su despacho a traerle fotocopias y se encontró a Baekhyun ojeando recomendaciones de podcasts de radio con cara de pena.

 

—¿Seguro que no necesitas un descanso? —le preguntó Luhan otro día, rubio y perfecto, después de que Chanyeol los hubiera convocado para su reunión de estrategia semanal y, en vez de intervenir (o protestar) como de costumbre, él se hubiera pasado la hora entera debatiéndose entre mirar la espalda de su jefe y prestarle toda su atención a una mancha de tinta azul que había en la mesa.

 

No era como si, de todas formas, Chanyeol lo estuviese mirando a él. Desde que habían hablado por última vez, no lo miraba nunca.

 

—Estoy perfectamente —volvió a repetir él, y trató de creérselo. Consiguió hacerlo cuando Jongdae le preguntó qué tal estaba, cuando incluso el desalmado de Sehun vino a traerle un café. Lo hizo cuando el mismo Huang Zitao, en una de sus reuniones, lo dejó coger en brazos a su perra porque decía que “su princesa podía animar a todo el mundo”, aunque cuando el animalito en cuestión se lanzó encima de Jongin ladrando como el demonio en miniatura que era, Baekhyun ni siquiera consiguió reírse.

 

El instante de comprensión de que debía de tener un problema muy grave le llegó cuando el que lo detuvo en mitad de un pasillo fue Kyungsoo.

 

—Oye, no vas a morirte, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y Baekhyun parpadeó.

 

—Uh. ¿No?

 

—Bien.

 

Baekhyun abrió la boca para preguntar si de verdad estaba lo veía _tan_ mal como para venir a hablarse exclusivamente para ello pero, para cuando quiso hacerlo, Kyungsoo ya se había marchado pasillo abajo, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver a su despacho. Jongdae lo encontró allí horas después, revisando unos documentos en su ordenador sin ganas mientras mordisqueaba el que probablemente fuera su quinto sándwich del día.

 

—¿Hola, Baek? —saludó, tras haber llamado a la puerta por primera vez en _años_. Baekhyun no sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala señal—. ¿Cómo es que sigues todavía por aquí?

 

El reloj colgado en una de las paredes (con el que Baekhyun había tratado de cubrir una de las manchas de moho que habían empezado a salir por todas partes) marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, lo que quería decir que tendría que haberse marchado hacía una hora, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho más en casa.

 

—Tengo cosas que acabar —murmuró. Y al ver que Jongdae había entrado a su despacho de todas formas, y que tenía la clara intención de sentarse en una de las sillas, suspiró y añadió—. Y cierra del todo la puerta, ¿quieres? La has dejado entreabierta.

 

—Bah —replicó Jongdae, ignorándolo—. Deja de quejarte por todo. ¿Estás bien?

 

—¿Por qué todos lleváis días haciéndome esa pregunta?

 

—Porque, amigo mío, tu estado normal es el de bolita de furia gritona, ¿entiendes? Nuestro Byun Baekhyun es el que se persona todas las mañanas en la oficina con un traje recién planchado y sube con nosotros en el ascensor hablándonos de los beneficios de empezar el día con un café _light_ antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones como un torbellino y llevarnos la contraria a todos porque _tú sabes hacerlo mejor_ —explicó Jongdae con una sonrisa enorme—. El Baekhyun de ahora es… Bueno, digamos que tiene unas ojeras del tamaño de un piano y se sienta en su despacho a comer donuts como una especie de alma en pena de la bollería industrial.

 

—No son donuts —protestó Baekhyun. En aquel instante de su vida, habría podido zamparse toda la sección de repostería de un centro comercial, pero el pensar siquiera en donuts le producía malestar.

 

—Ah, claro. Porque eso de desayunar café con donuts es cosa de Park Chanyeol, ¿no? —comentó Jongdae, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Por si te lo preguntas, Baek, ahora él tampoco hace desayunitos de equipo por las mañanas. O, más bien, todos los demás seguimos desayunando juntos en la sala de reuniones, pero él no viene.

 

Baekhyun se mordió el labio. No había sabido aquello, no, pero el pensar en desayunos, y donuts, y _Chanyeol_ le traía a la mente la imagen clara de los dos sentado en el suelo de su despacho, riéndose juntos, y, después de todo lo que había pasado, aquel era un recuerdo que le hacía daño.

 

—Estoy metido en un lío, Jongdae —susurró.

 

—¿Qué lío? ¿El lío en el que has conocido a alguien que te gusta y al que, por alguna razón estúpida, has rechazado?

 

—Eh, yo no lo he _rechazado_ como tal —protestó Baekhyun de forma automática—. Sólo ignoré sus llamadas un poco, y después…

 

—Oh, vamos, Baek.

 

El chico cerró los ojos. Casi podía ver a Chanyeol saliendo de ese mismo despacho, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y dejándolo solo. Si pensaba en ello, lo peor de todo era que le había acabado haciendo daño a Chanyeol, cuando aquel idiota había sido siempre, _siempre_ , más bueno con él de lo que él merecía.

 

—No se trata de Chanyeol —confesó—. Se trata de mí. El problema aquí es mi situación, ¿entiendes?

 

Jongdae arqueó las cejas.

 

—No —dijo sin más, y Baekhyun tomó aire.

 

—Me… gusta Chanyeol —susurró, y decirlo en alto, al mismo tiempo, le quitaba un peso de encima y le daba miedo por lo que implicaba, pero ya estaba hecho—. Me gusta mucho, pero él es el hijo del _presidente_ , ¿entiendes? Y yo no.

 

—Por favor, Baekhyun. No estamos en una novela romántica del siglo XVIII. No es como si él se tuviera que casar con una rica heredera o algo así sólo por ser el hijo del dueño de tu empresa.

 

—No, claro que no. Pero yo llevo aquí cinco años, y he trabajado hasta no poder más porque quiero ascender por mis propios medios. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si aparece el hijo del jefe y yo paso a salir con él? ¿Qué ocurre si acabamos estando juntos y a mí me ascienden _precisamente_ por eso, porque somos pareja y el novio del señor Park Junior _tiene_ que tener un buen puesto? ¿No es ese el famoso “braguetazo” del que Sehun, Jongin y tú siempre estáis hablando? Yo no quiero eso para mí.

 

—¿Y todo esto, eso de andar por los pasillos como un fantasma y esos atracones de bollería son por algo así? —preguntó Jongdae, incrédulo—. ¿Porque crees que en la oficina van a pensar que, si te ascienden estando con Chanyeol va a ser precisamente _por_ Chanyeol?

 

—No es eso —respondió Baekhyun con suavidad, sabiendo de sobra que, tal y como había esperado, su amigo no podía entenderlo—. Mi trabajo es mi vida, Jongdae: este mundo es lo único a lo que he aspirado desde que entré a la universidad. Y no tiene que ver con lo que piensen los demás —concluyó, suspirando—. Más bien se trata de lo que pienso yo de mí mismo.

 

El reloj continuó sonando en la pared, un _tic tac, tic tac_ constante, y Baekhyun esperó el veredicto de su amigo con una calma que no sentía.

 

—Baek, sé que eres exigente con lo que haces, pero no puedes condicionar tu vida a… —Jongdae comenzó a hablar con aquel tono serio, casi maternal, que solamente utilizaba para él, pero no tardó en verse forzado a interrumpirse. A aquella hora, se suponía que la oficina tendría que haber estado vacía pero en algún punto más allá del despacho de Baekhyun se oyó el sonido seco de algo similar a un portazo, y los dos hombres se quedaron callados de pronto—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

 

—No lo sé. Espero que no sean ladrones.

 

En la cabeza de Baekhyun apareció de pronto la imagen de un hombre de negro, cruzando los pasillos de puntillas para colarse en el despacho de Chanyeol y robarles el proyecto terminado de Kandy Deluxe. La idea fue tan absurda que sintió ganas de reírse de sus propias palabras, pero Jongdae fue más rápido y resopló.

 

—No seas ridículo, Baek. Será alguien más que se ha quedado a hacer horas extra —frunciendo el ceño, su amigo empujó la puerta entreabierta y se asomó al exterior—. ¿Hola? _¿Hola?_ No parece haber nadie.

 

—Se habrán ido ya —murmuró Baekhyun, levantándose y asomándose también al exterior. Tal y como le había dicho Jongdae, el pasillo delante de su puerta estaba total y absolutamente desierto. Y el joven sabía que no tendría que haberse preocupado, y que aquel era un hecho casual, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente inquieto.

 

\--

 

La mañana siguiente, Baekhyun llegó más temprano que nunca a su puesto de trabajo, con un café de caramelo en la mano y un bollo de crema en la otra. Tenían fecha final ya para la presentación final del proyecto delante del cliente, y eso quería decir que había que dar los últimos retoques, atar los cabos que quedaban sueltos, y que, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba resultando ser cualquier cosa menos productivo (por no hablar de que, si se quedaba en casa se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en cosas en las que no tenía que pensar) todas las horas que pudiera dedicar a ello eran pocas.

 

En principio, había contado con unos cuarenta minutos de calma para dedicarse a su trabajo antes de que Sehun, Jongin y Jongdae hicieran su entrada triunfal en la oficina y se dedicaran a distraerlo, pero una media hora después de haberse puesto a revisar documentos, el teléfono encima de su mesa sonó, y él se lo llevó al oído sintiendo, de pronto, un extraño presentimiento.

 

—¿Sí?

 

“¿Señor Byun?” él conocía aquella voz, y tragó saliva al escucharla. Quien lo llamaba era la secretaria personal del señor Park. El señor Park padre. “¿Está disponible ahora mismo? ¿Podría subir inmediatamente al despacho del presidente? Le gustaría verlo lo antes posible, por un asunto urgente.”

 

Baekhyun tuvo que contenerse para no preguntar qué ocurría. Sabía que últimamente no había hecho nada muy malo, pero que su actitud durante todas aquellas semanas había sido cualquier cosa menos ejemplar. El Presidente Park no solía llamar a la gente a su despacho, y mucho menos así. ¿Es que lo que llevaba haciendo durante todo el proyecto de Kandy Deluxe había llegado a sus oídos? ¿Iban a regañarlo por primera vez en cinco años de carrera ejemplar? ¿Era eso?

 

—Dígale que ahora mismo voy.

 

Tras bloquear la pantalla de su ordenador, el joven se ajustó la corbata y se dirigió lo más rápido posible al ascensor. Mientras éste ascendía, observó su reflejo en la puerta metálica y trató de acicalarse un tanto, consciente de que puede que no tuviera un aspecto tan lamentable como el de los últimos días, pero que tampoco presentaba su imagen impecable habitual. Tendría que servir, pensó, una vez hubo llegado a su planta. Tendría que servir, porque la única otra opción que tenía era la de salir corriendo de allí.

 

—Buenos días —saludó al llegar, finalmente, al recibidor ante el despacho del presidente Park. La habitación era grande, lujosa, enmoquetada en rojo, y la secretaria a la que se había dirigido, sentada en una mesa diez veces más lujosa que la que él tenía en su despacho, le sonrió—. ¿El señor Presidente me había mandado llamar?

 

—Ah, sí —la mujer se inclinó hacia delante parar murmurar algo en un interfono ante ella y, tras recibir una respuesta, le señaló la puerta de madera oscura tras su escritorio—. Pase, pase. Lo están esperando.

 

Baekhyun le dio las gracias y, tras dedicarle a la mujer un saludo, obedeció la orden y entró al despacho. Ya había estado allí antes – todos los trabajadores subían alguna vez, tarde o temprano – pero aquel lugar seguía pareciéndole igual de impresionante que cuando había estado allí por primera vez. La habitación era grande, espaciosa, con los techos altos y amplias ventanas en las paredes, y al otro lado se extendía la ciudad, llena de actividad y de vida.

 

—Baekhyun, buenos días.

 

—Señor.

 

El presidente Park, alto y perfectamente vestido, estaba detenido, de pie, frente a uno de los ventanales. Normalmente, era de personalidad afable y solía sonreír, pero en aquel momento estaba inusualmente serio.

 

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir —dijo, como si aquello explicara algo, y Baekhyun tragó saliva. El peor escenario posible se reprodujo de mil maneras distintas en su cabeza y el joven se lo imaginó diciéndole que estaba muy enfadado con él, que había defraudado su confianza dejando su productividad laboral a un lado y dedicándose a inflarse a croissants, y empezó a prepararse para lo peor—. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia.

 

—¿Se trata del proyecto, señor? ¿De la campaña de Kandy Deluxe?

 

—En cierto sentido sí, pero no. Se trata, más bien, de mi hijo.

 

Baekhyun tragó saliva.

 

—¿Chanyeol? —preguntó, atónito, y vio que el presidente Park entornaba los ojos.

 

—Sí, en efecto. Chanyeol.

 

Atónito, Baekhyun empezó a preguntarse por qué el presidente de su empresa podría estar llamándolo para hablar de su hijo. Era cierto que Chanyeol y él no habían empezado con demasiado buen pie, pero si alguien hubiera querido llamarle la atención sobre eso, lo habría hecho antes. En sí, no había nada relacionado con su trabajo más reciente por lo que a él pudiera reprendérselo en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Park Chanyeol.

 

 _A no ser…_ A no ser que aquello no tuviera que ver exactamente con el trabajo, pero sí con _otras cosas_ que habían pasado entre ellos en la oficina.

 

_“Por favor, por favor. Que alguien me diga que en despacho de Chanyeol no había cámaras de seguridad.”_

A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido comprobarlo en el momento, y Baekhyun ni había pensado en ello hasta aquel instante. No creía que en los despachos hubiera cámaras – en el suyo no las había, después de todo – pero, ¿y si era así? ¿Si resultaba que en el departamento de seguridad habían revisado una hipotética cinta y en ella aparecía él montándoselo con el hijo del presidente? En la oficina, de noche y encima de la mesa. Baekhyun estaba seguro de que algo así le produciría la ruina laboral en unos veinte países distintos.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? —preguntó, pensando que, si su jefe sacaba del cajón de su escritorio un sextape amateur de fornicio en la oficina, versión Park-Byun, él al menos podría lanzarse por uno de los ventanales y acabar deprisa con su sufrimiento. El presidente se giró para mirarlo con inusitada seriedad.

 

—Mi hijo ha decidido retirarse del proyecto de Kandy Deluxe. Dice que lo lamenta mucho, pero que cree que le queda grande.

 

Baekhyun se quedó sin aire durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. De entre todas las cosas, lo último que había esperado había sido precisamente aquello, y estaba casi seguro de que, entre todas las opciones posible, casi hubiera preferido la del sextape.

 

—¿Cómo que se retira? —susurró—. ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? Pero si el proyecto ya está casi acabado, no entiendo…

 

—Todo lo que sé es que ha venido a verme esta mañana, antes de su reunión, y me ha dicho que el _meeting_ con el cliente hoy sería lo último que haría. No me ha dado más explicaciones.

 

—Pero… —Baekhyun se esforzó por comprender, pero no entendía nada. Chanyeol le había hablado antes sobre presión familiar; se había quedado trabajando hasta la madrugada porque estaba comprometido a terminar aquel proyecto. No había ningún motivo para que lo dejase ahora. No cuando todo estaba acabado; no cuando estaban en la recta final.

 

—Yo tampoco entiendo exactamente por qué ahora, pero me ha dicho que no pretende cambiar de idea —explicó el señor Park.

 

—¿Y… Y qué es lo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? —preguntó Baekhyun en voz baja. Tal vez su padre no lo supiera, pero Chanyeol no le hablaba ya. Por mucho que él intentase convencerlo, no estaba seguro de que Chanyeol escuchase.

 

—Tenemos poco tiempo y hay que tomar medidas. Pase lo que pase, y sean cuales sean los caprichos de mi hijo, no podemos permitirnos fallarle al cliente —el señor Park lo miró, fija, intensamente, pero Baekhyun seguía demasiado confuso como para entender qué estaba pasando—. Necesito un nuevo líder para este equipo, muchacho. Alguien con la capacidad de llevar todo esto a término; alguien que conozca al equipo y que pueda salir airoso ante el cliente. Y había pensado en ti.

 

— _¿Qué?_

Baekhyun se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería aquel momento; cómo se sentiría en el instante en el que, por fin, el señor Park le otorgaría lo que era genuinamente suyo; en el que reconocería su talento y le daría, por fin, un proyecto. Lo había esperado de muchas maneras, pero nunca así.

 

—¿Aceptas el cargo, muchacho?

 

Y el joven asintió, porque en ningún caso podría haber hecho otra cosa, pero frunció el ceño mientras aceptaba la felicitación del presidente, apenas recordó despedirse al salir del despacho y pasar ante la secretaria, que lo miró con preocupación. Todo lo que podía recordar era a Chanyeol quedándose a hacer horas extra a diario, el portazo en mitad de su conversación con Jongdae y el modo en el que la puerta de su despacho se había quedado entreabierta.

 

 _“Ya tienes lo que estabas buscando, ¿no?”_ dijo una desagradable vocecilla en su cabeza. _“Ya has conseguido lo que querías.”_

\--

 

Baekhyun jamás habría pensado que el día de la presentación final llegaría tan pronto.

 

Cuando había recibido el cargo, y había vuelto a su (ahora ex) despacho, toda su vida se había convertido en caos. Había muchas cosas por hacer, asuntos que arreglar, y si bien a él le hubiera gustado parar un segundo, cerrar los ojos y tratar de asimilar lo que había pasado, no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar.

 

Había sabido que la labor de líder de equipo era dura, había visto al desaparecido señor Lee desbordado de trabajo a diario y a Chanyeol haciendo horas extra hasta la madrugada, pero la carga que de repente había caído sobre sus hombros lo había dejado momentáneamente aturdido, y había tenido que hacer uso de toda su concentración para asistir a una reunión tras otra, discutir los detalles finales con el señor Huang – que parecía un tanto escéptico ante el hecho de que el anterior jefe de su proyecto hubiera causado baja de pronto – y coordinar a los demás miembros de su equipo, que se turnaban para mirarlo como si hubiera hecho algo muy feo (cosa posible) y como si estuvieran conteniéndose para darle un abrazo (cosa que, por otro lado, muy probablemente necesitara).

 

Sólo había visto a Chanyeol una vez, en el momento en el que habían realizado el cambio de despachos y su antiguo jefe se había quedado atrás para explicarle con un tono de voz muy neutro cómo había estado clasificando los documentos hasta entonces.

 

—Creo que así no tendrás problemas —le había dicho para finalizar lo que prácticamente había sido un monólogo, pero Baekhyun ni siquiera le había estado prestando atención.

 

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, alzando los ojos hacia él—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? ¿No se suponía que somos un equipo?

 

—¿Lo somos? ¿Tú crees? —había respondido Chanyeol, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿O estoy entorpeciendo tu trabajo?

 

Baekhyun no había respondido, y para cuando había querido darse cuenta, Chanyeol se había apartado de él y se había marchado. A partir de ese momento, el joven se había vuelto a repetir mil veces más que el trabajo era su vida y se había dedicado al cien por cien a hacer que todo en aquel proyecto saliera bien. Suponía que, teniendo en cuenta que todo iba sobre ruedas y el informe final era más que bueno, tendría que haberse sentido al menos un poquito satisfecho, pero cuando llegaba a su casa y se tumbaba sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y tratando de poner la mente en blanco para intentar dormir, lo único que sentía tras los párpados era el peso angustiante del vacío.

 

(Y no habría admitido jamás, para nadie, que en muchas de esas noches acababa incorporándose y aferrando el teléfono móvil que siempre ponía a cargar sobre la mesilla, abriendo su aplicación de mensajería y escribiendo frases que luego borraba y que nunca llegaba a mandar. Disculpas, y promesas, y más disculpas, que acababan dándole demasiado miedo y que desaparecían antes de poder encontrar el nombre de Park Chanyeol en su lista de contactos.)

 

Luego, un nuevo día empezaba. Y la presentación final estaba cada vez más cerca, y él se encerraba en su nuevo y flamante despacho, oculto tras una montaña de papeles y tratando de no pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior, o en lo idiota que podía llegar a ser, o bien por querer hacerlo o bien por parar antes de pulsar el botón de enviar.

 

Pero lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho, y había que entregar el trabajo, y quedarse en la oficina para acabar los informes hasta el anochecer y, antes de poder darse cuenta, el día de la presentación que supondría su ascenso al estrellato laboral había llegado, y Jongdae estaba entrando a su despacho con un collar de perro rosa en una mano.

 

—¡Buenos días por la mañana! —exclamó, con un tono tan despreocupado que Baekhyun, que se sentía mucho más nervioso de lo que había estado en años, por no hablar de extrañamente alicaído, sintió el impulso de estrellarle el informe de seiscientas páginas que tenían que presentar en plena cara—. ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Ilusionado?

 

—¿Me has traído la muestra del producto para la presentación?

 

—Uh, Baek, ¿por qué ese tono tan seco? _Pero_ , sí —Jongdae se plantó delante de su escritorio y realizó algo parecido a una historiada reverencia, dejando sobre el escritorio el pequeño collar rosa que había traído—. Aquí tiene usted, mi ilustrísimo señor Byun: la joya de la corona de la colección de Kandy Deluxe este año. Diseño ergonómico, cuero de primera calidad, hebillas de oro de primera ley y veinte brillantes engastados a lo largo de toda su estructura. Un trabajo maestro que hará a tu chihuahua sentirse como una auténtica princesa.

 

—Encantador —Baekhyun aferró el pequeño collar por los pelos. En las últimas semanas, había visto decenas de modelos de Kandy Deluxe, pero ninguno tan ostentoso como aquel. No podía negar que era un trabajo de calidad, y, como líder de la campaña de producto que era, debería haber regañado a Jongdae por estarse poco menos que mofando de la marca que tenían que vender, pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirando aquella cosa de cuero rosa, mordiéndose el labio, y recordando que Chanyeol se había reído mucho en su momento y había dicho que el producto era _feo_ —. ¿Cuánto se supone que vale esto? —murmuró.

 

—Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? Hiciste la campaña de precios. Pero si quieres puedo decírtelo: ese modelo en cuestión, en won, es algo así como once _millones_ , y…

 

—¿Y de verdad lo vale?

 

—¿Este engendro? No —Jongdae le dedicó una sonrisa que fue sólo en parte burlona—. Pero tú no deberías estar cuestionándote algo así, ¿no? Esta campaña nos ha dado mil quebraderos de cabeza, pero tiene un prestigio impresionante. Sólo necesitas acabar esta presentación y, ¡boom! Las puertas al estrellato de la gestión de proyectos se habrán abierto para ti de la mano de los collares con brillitos para perro. Llevas tratando de conseguir esto durante cinco años, Baekhyun. Disfrútalo.

 

El joven asintió, rozando con suavidad uno de los diamantes engastados en el diseño del collar. Tendría que estar disfrutando. Debería estar disfrutando. Había trabajado mucho para todo aquello, y su trabajo siempre había sido lo más importante.

 

—¿Cuándo es la reunión? —preguntó.

 

—En treinta minutos tenemos el ensayo. El cliente llegará veinte minutos después.

 

—Bien.

 

Con su misión ya cumplida, Jongdae no tardó mucho más en salir por la puerta, y al verse solo, Baekhyun trató de concentrarse, levantándose y repasando mentalmente los datos que tendría que enumerar en su presentación e ignorando conscientemente el collar de cuero rosa y diamantes, abandonado en su mesa junto a su taza de café del día – espresso, solo y sin azúcar, sin apenas probar.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun se sentía raro.

 

Estaba de pie en la sala de reuniones, ensayando la presentación final, con su equipo sentado ante él, el collar de perro en una mano, el mando del proyector en la otra y el PowerPoint definitivo detrás de él. Era donde se había visto en la universidad, donde había querido verse al entrar en el mundo de la empresa, y ahora que lo tenía se sentía raro.

 

—Las notas de esta diapositiva están mal, Sehun —murmuró, señalando lo que había escrito bajo la pantalla del ordenador portátil que debía de servirle de guía para presentar, delante de él. Todas las notas que le había pasado a su becario, habían sido claras, escuetas y concisas, pero lo que había allí era un texto lleno de mayúsculas, signos de exclamación y _emoticonos._

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —el interpelado bajó su teléfono móvil por primera vez desde que hubo llegado allí y se dirigió a echar un vistazo en la pantalla del ordenador con el aire indiferente del que le está haciendo un favor—. Ah, eso. Se me ha debido de olvidar hacer el cambio: son las notas de Chanyeol.

 

—Ya sé qué son —murmuró Baekhyun. Una parte de él quiso borrarlas, sustituirlas por las suyas propias, que se sabía de memoria, pero no pudo—. No pasa nada.

 

—¿Todo en orden, hyung?

 

—Claro que sí.

 

No había razón para que no lo estuviera, y Baekhyun tomó aire y se puso a recitar su presentación, ensayando tal y como tenía que hacerlo, recitando los datos y los puntos de importancia dentro de la campaña tal y como lo haría en veinte minutos delante de su cliente. Aquello era importante, aquello tenía relevancia, y estaban todos allí: Luhan, y Kyungsoo, y Jongdae; Jongin y Sehun. Y él, que se había pasado la mayor parte de aquel proyecto sentado en la mesa donde estaban los otros, viendo a Chanyeol hacer lo que estaba haciendo él, y que ahora estaba allí, liderando.

 

—Para la campaña de precios… —comenzó a decir, con el colgante canino rosa todavía en la mano derecha y cambiando de diapositiva con la izquierda—. Nuestra política principal ha consistido en la reducción de…

 

La que apareció era la dispositiva que estaba mal, la que Sehun se había olvidado de cambiar, y las notas de Chanyeol aparecieron ahí, grandes y negras, en lugar de las suyas propias. El joven tragó saliva.

 

—¿Baekhyun?

 

Al escuchar a Luhan decir su nombre, el interpelado abrió los ojos y comprendió, con algo parecido a una oleada de fatalidad, que se había quedado callado en mitad de su presentación.

 

—¿Estás bien, hyung? —preguntó, a su vez, Jongin, pero él no respondió. En lugar de ello clavó los ojos en los gráficos en el PowerPoint, en la pantalla, en el cuadro de texto que indicaba que el collar que tenía en la mano valía diez millones de won; en las estúpidas notas de Chanyeol a pie de página.

 

Aquel era su objetivo. Su objetivo. Aquel era…

 

—Esto no vale nada —susurró, comprendiendo.

 

—¿El qué? ¿El collar?

 

—No, yo… Tengo que irme.

 

Sintiendo que se ahogaba y que, por tanto, no podía quedarse ni un instante más allí dentro, Baekhyun echó a correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola con dedos temblorosos.

 

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —oyó preguntar a Jongdae, a través de la neblina en su cabeza y de los latidos irregulares de su corazón—. ¡Pero no te lleves el collar, que no lo tenemos asegurado contra accidentes!

 

Baekhyun estaba demasiado alterado como para hacer caso, demasiado resuelto como para detenerse en aquel instante, así que siguió corriendo, a través de pasillos enmoquetados, con sus mejores traje y corbata, sin aire siquiera para disculparse con los compañeros de trabajo a los que esquivaba para adelantar, que estaban dedicándose a mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

 

Pero él tenía que darse prisa. Había sido un idiota, y tenía que arreglar todo aquello, pero apenas le quedaba tiempo y necesitaba, _necesitaba,_ conseguirlo.

 

La puerta de lo que había sido su despacho hasta hacía unos días no tardó mucho en aparecer ante él, y Baekhyun la abrió de un golpe, sin llamar.

 

— _¡Park Chanyeol!_ —gritó.

 

—Uhm, ¿señor Byun?

 

Baekhyun se detuvo en seco, tomando aire. Aquella habitación seguía igual que siempre – pequeña, sin ventanas y con mucho moho – pero quien lo estaba mirando, pillada en el acto de pasar un enorme plumero por una de las estanterías, no era Chanyeol, sino una de las señoras de la limpieza, bajita y un tanto rechoncha.

 

—Uh, ¿Chanyeol no está? —preguntó Baekhyun, sintiéndose muy idiota. Había esperado hacer una entrada triunfal y al llegar se había encontrado con… eso. Aquella pobre mujer debía de pensar que estaba desquiciado.

 

—El señor Park ha salido un momento, mientras yo limpiaba aquí —la mujer habló en tono dudoso—. Creo que ha dicho que iba a beber agua.

 

El rostro de Baekhyun se iluminó en una sonrisa que sólo duró un segundo.

 

—¡Muchas gracias, señora! —exclamó antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, localizando mentalmente la máquina de agua de aquella planta y rogando para que a Chanyeol no se le hubiera ocurrido pasearse hacia otra distinta y aquella estúpida carrera hubiese pasado a no servir para nada.

 

Por suerte, la máquina de agua en cuestión no estaba mucho más allá, y al doblar la última esquina, Baekhyun vio a una figura alta y con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas sirviéndose un vaso.

 

—¡Park Chanyeol! —volvió a gritar, y el hombre alzó la cabeza, parpadeando, dejando el vaso en la bandeja de la máquina y pasando a observarlo como quien hubiera visto algo muy raro.

 

—¿Baekhyun? —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza cuando el joven se detuvo frente a él, inclinándose hacia delante para tratar de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías una reunión?

 

—Sí —Baekhyun luchó por recuperar el aliento, por enderezarse y parecer medianamente solemne—. Pero yo solo, no. Tú también vienes.

 

En cuanto lo hubo escuchado, Chanyeol frunció los labios.

 

—Escúchame…

 

—No —lo interrumpió Baekhyun—. Escúchame tú, porque tengo mucho que decirte y poco tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? La presentación debe de ser… en unos diez minutos, y si no voy ya me puedo despedir de mi carrera.

 

Chanyeol pareció dudoso, pero finalmente asintió.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

—Sé que… Estoy seguro al noventa por ciento de que esa súbita manía de salir del equipo sin avisar a nadie fue porque escuchaste cierta conversación privada mía con Jongdae —comenzó entonces Baekhyun—. Y déjame que te diga que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación… aunque supongo que puedo perdonártelo porque si alguien se ha portado mal aquí he sido yo. Contigo.

 

Chanyeol ladeó la cabeza, serio y atento pero sin intervenir, y Baekhyun tomó aire, porque era ahora o nunca, _ahora o nunca_ , y se lo estaba jugando todo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 

—Chanyeol —murmuró, luchando por mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú me… Tú me gustas. Mucho. Pero supongo que estaba demasiado centrado en dedicarme a ser un imbécil como para darme cuenta, y no sé si ahora será tarde, pero quiero arreglarlo. No tendría que haberme puesto en tu contra al principio, y lo siento. No tendría que haberte esquivado después, y lo siento también. Pero lo peor de todo es que… No-no tendría que haber ignorado tus mensajes después de que tú y yo… Quiero decir, nada en esa noche fue un error, y no quiero que lo pienses.

 

Baekhyun necesitaba que Chanyeol dijera algo, alguna cosa, _cualquier cosa_ , así que siguió, casi asustado, el modo en el que el otro hombre se hundió una mano en el pelo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Baekhyun? ¿Por qué ahora?

 

—Llevo desde que saliste del equipo pensándolo —contestó él con rapidez—. Pero desde que te fuiste nada es igual. Se… Se supone que el trabajo es lo que más me importa, y que ascender es lo que quería, y he ascendido, pero… No es lo mismo si no estás tú. Entiéndeme: llegas y te nombran jefe de repente, llenas las notas de emoticonos, te vas a un concierto en vez de trabajar… Pero también te ríes conmigo, y me compras café y, me llevas a casa cuando estoy borracho, supongo, y yo he tenido todo eso y he estado a punto de cambiarte por… la versión de Sissi Emperatriz de los collares para perro.

 

—¿Y?

 

—La presentación es en, ¿qué? Cinco minutos. Y, o vienes conmigo, o no quiero estar allí.

 

Por primera vez, Chanyeol sonrió.

 

—¿Estar allí? ¿Como qué? ¿Tu segundo al mando? —preguntó, y Baekhyun negó con la cabeza.

 

—Como líder de equipo —clarificó.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Y no será perjudicial eso para tu carrera? —inquirió Chanyeol, aunque ya parecía más burlón que enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que va a pensar el resto, si delegas?

 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Baekhyun sonrió.

 

—Me da igual lo que piensen de mí los demás —declaró—. Lo que importa es la opinión que yo tenga de mí mismo.

 

\--

 

Por lo que parecía, el único que se sorprendió verdaderamente al ver aparecer en la sala de reuniones a Chanyeol fue Huang Zitao.

 

—¿Pero no había dejado usted la campaña, señor Park? —había preguntado al verlo venir, pero Baekhyun había acudido a salvar la situación y le había dedicado a su cliente su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

 

—El señor Park tuvo que abandonar el equipo porque estaba indispuesto, pero todo vuelve a estar ya en orden. Tiene usted a su disposición al equipo al completo.

 

A partir de ahí, todo había ido como la seda, y no sólo era que la presentación hubiese salido bien, sino que Baekhyun estaba seguro de que aquel proyecto había sido uno de los más sólidos que su equipo había firmado desde que él había entrado a trabajar a aquella empresa.

 

—Todo esta _tan_ bien trabajado, y los argumentos son tan sólidos —los había felicitado el cliente, inclinando las gafas de sol que llevaba (en interior, por dios) para mirarlos con la sonrisa más sincera que Baekhyun lo había visto esbozar nunca—. No hay párrafo que no esté perfectamente contrastado.

 

—A lo mejor eso es porque _alguien_ se pasó toda la duración de este proyecto intentando sacar errores de todo lo que yo decía —se susurró Chanyeol a Baekhyun al oído una vez los dos hubieron acompañado a Huang Zitao y sus directivos a la puerta, y todo el equipo de Kandy Deluxe se hubo marchado en su coche negro. Agradecido, el cliente le había regalado a Baekhyun el colgante rosa de los diez millones, y aquello era una propina de valor considerable, pero el joven no sabía qué iba a hacer con algo tan feo.

 

—Bueno, ha sido para bien, ¿no? Formamos un buen equipo, tú y yo.

 

—Sí.

 

Los dos se quedaron quietos, solos junto a la entrada, y fue entonces cuando Baekhyun recordó algo que lo hizo girarse hacia Chanyeol, mordiéndose el labio. Al final de su vergonzante carrera por los pasillos, había terminado confesándole a Chanyeol un par de cosas – cosas que incluían una declaración de sus propios sentimientos, a la que el otro hombre no había contestado.

 

—Oye, Chanyeol —comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema en cuestión—. Verás, uh, había pensado que, ya que hemos acabado el proyecto _por fin_ podíamos, no sé, ¿ir a cenar o algo así?

 

Su tono de voz fue bajando mientras hablaba, hasta convertirse en una especie de quejido agudo, pero cuando el joven se giró hacia él, vio que Chanyeol sonreía. _Sonreía._ Se carcajeaba de su vergüenza.

 

—Vaya, Baek, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita? —le preguntó, divertido, y Baekhyun se sintió trabarse.

 

—Bueno, sí, había pensado que…

 

—Y encima una cena. Uh-uh. ¿No vas demasiado deprisa?

 

A juzgar por la carcajada que soltó Chanyeol, Baekhyun debía de estar mirándolo con la boca abierta.

 

—¿Cómo que deprisa? Pero si…

 

—Ah, no sé, no sé, estoy ofendido contigo. Primero me odias, luego te escondes de mí, más tarde gritas obscenidades sobre mí en mitad de un bar y al final acabas pasando la noche conmigo para decirme a los dos días que todo el asunto fue, ¿cómo era? _Agradable_ —Baekhyun intentó hablar, pero Chanyeol volvió a interrumpirlo—. Debería mandarte a paseo, pero como por algún extraño motivo me gustas, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad. Lo cual no quiere decir que no vayas a tener que trabajártelo, porque eso es lo que vas a necesitar hacer: esforzarte por conquistarme.

 

Baekhyun abrió la boca. La cerró. Chanyeol parecía tan enormemente satisfecho consigo mismo que en otra ocasión le habría pegado, pero en ese momento no le importó.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja—. ¿No puedo sobornarte con un collar de perro rosa con diamantes?

 

—Creo que no —replicó Chanyeol con una carcajada—, pero siempre puedes invitarme a un café.

 

—¿Sólo a un café?

 

—El café es relevante, ya sabes —Chanyeol le encogió de hombros, le tendió una mano. Y Baekhyun la aceptó, porque no podría haber hecho otra cosa—. Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? En el _café_ y en la guerra todo vale.


End file.
